Pestilence
by Jiangshi
Summary: AU: MC is a Weapon. He is wielded by Issei. Shenanigans may occur. Carries elements from Owari no Seraph, and Soul Eater. Rated T for Language.
1. Prologue

**Hello there.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **Taberu has the appearance of a lanky teenager with black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. He is always seen wearing gray samurai armor, a black full-body suit, with a mask covering his lower face, and wears a bamboo hat, obscuring his upper face.**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Mind Keeper]** **Taberu** **can negate any negative mental effects on both of their minds. He can also block off certain thoughts.**

 **[Pole Arm Mastery]** **Taberu** **is a master of Pole Arm's, as he is a Naginata himself. He can 'move' in his weapon form, somewhat similar to telekinesis.**

 **[Spirit Weapon] In his weapon form,** **Taberu** **is unbreakable.**

 **[Easy Access]** **Taberu** **can transform into a pocket-watch for easier access.**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Backlash]** **Taberu** **can cause harm to his wielder.**

 **[Manifest]** **Taberu** **can conjure himself from his weapon, appearing as a phantom of sorts.**

 **[Sixth Sense] The Ability to sense if someone is watching him, or his wielder.**

 **[Consume] The Ability to absorb, devour, eat anything.**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 100/100**

 **[Mana] 100/100**

 **[Strength] 10**

 **[Defence] 10**

 **[Sharpness] 10**

 **[Storage] 0/50  
[Money] $0**

 **[Points] 0**

 **[Experience] 1 0/100**

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

Hello there. My name is Taberu, and I am a weapon. I was created by an elderly blacksmith who after creating me passed. I was left on the anvil where I was made for the next couple years. Thankfully after trying to do something, a year after I was 'born' I found I could manifest myself into the world. Of course over the years I had self-taught myself, or I wouldn't know what I was saying right now.

I learned, as I read through a journal, that I was created by a Spirit-Smith, a sort of blacksmith who creates magical weapons using a mixture of soul essences, and Runes. I would later learn that he was the last Spirit-Smith in existence, me being his last creation, as well as his greatest masterpiece. I was the combination of a simple Naginata, a whole soul, Ashes from Ashes, and a fragment of Pestilence itself.

As I read through the journal, just about finishing it, I heard a thump. I instantly returned to my physical body, the weapon, and waited. By the way, inside the weapon is a massive library, that seems to stretch on forever, with many floors, so many I couldn't see any after the twelfth floor. I waited, and watched what unfolded in front of me.

A young boy, of eight years maybe, flew into the room slamming into the wall next to me. Walking in after him was a tall man, with a pair of black wings. The boy whimpered, as he tried to get up only to fail. The man muttered, before kicking him in the ribs. The boy flew for a bit, before landing next to me. I used the impact, 'move' me, making me fall next to the boy.

 _'Hey hey. You wanna live?'_ I asked the boy. He nodded pitifully. I grinned.

 _'Then use me. I assure you I won't attempt to rob you of your body as soon as you pick me up.'_ I said to him, as he grabbed onto my weapon albeit confused. I immediately took control of his body, easily destroying his resistance. Since this boys body wasn't my own, I felt no pain whatsoever. I got up, and began flexing his body. The black winged man looked on passively, as he looked at the boy in front of me.

"Hey thanks." I thanked the man with the boys voice. The man simply raised an eyebrow.

"For?" He questioned. I grinned.

"If you hadn't injured him, he would have been able to resist me." I explained. The man disappeared, before appearing once more in front of me, punching me in the gut.

"This isn't my body, so I'm immune to physical pain. Your not however." I said, before swinging my body at the man, who was not fast enough to dodge. The man had to jump back, lest my blade fully chop his arm off. Before I could follow up on my attack, I felt the boy attempt to regain control.

"W-What The-?! Your Not Supposed To Res-" I couldn't finish, before I felt control slip back to the boy. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, as the boy staggered in intense pain. The boy looked at the man enraged, blind with adrenaline however so he wasn't thinking straight. With him in that state, I couldn't take control again, so until he lets go of me, I'm stuck here.

...Might as well, look at the boys memories then. I found that I could view, take, or copy my targets memories, and store them in the books in the library. In the boys, who's name was Issei I found, early childhood he was just like an other kid, except he had a childhood friend who was a tomboy, but seemed like a boy to him. After a few years, the childhood friend Irina moved away, leaving little Issei alone.

Quite sad, though not as much as when he recently met an old man who told him of something called Oppai. I immediately took that memory, because the 'old man' looked quite suspicious... Also because it looked funny, a crowd of kids yelling Oppai to the world. I glanced back at the boy, and watched him lose horribly to the man.

The boy had accidentally separated from his parents, when they had went skiing, and met the man before them who claimed he had a Sacred Gear. Deciding to help the boy, I decided to just lighten the weight of my body, because I had it weigh about a ton. How the boy managed to sill use it was beyond me. I lessened the weight, and the scales were turned immediately. Issei's slow sloppy swings, suddenly became quick precise attacks.

He managed to slash the man's neck, making him let out a guttural cry, before falling to the ground. The boy, fell to the ground soon after, exhausted, both mentally, and physically. Not only had he just gotten control of his mind, but he also was just beaten brutally even if he had won. I sat cross-legged, my weapon manifesting, the tip touching the ground, as it perfectly balanced itself.

I sat on top of it, as the boy began materializing a few yards in front of me. The boy was lying face down, as he finished materializing. A few minutes after, the boy got up surprised, as he looked around surprised. He kept looking around, before fixing his gaze upon me. I smiled.

"Hey there." I smiled. The boy gaped, before looking at me as though he realized something.

"Your The One Who Took My Body!" He yelled pointing at me angrily. I tilted my head.

"But didn't you get it back?" I asked. The boy stopped pointing, as he thought about it.

"You Were The One Who Took It, To Begin With!" He yelled once more. Despite being about the same age, I couldn't help but grin.

"When you haven't had contact with anyone for years, then relate with me." I said calmly. The boy slowly calmed down, as he looked around.

"Your awfully calm about this. Also your talking like your much older than you seem." I said. The boy lightly blushed at the compliment, as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Hehe. My parents wanted me to get into a good school, so they made me learn a lot of things." he explained. I nodded.

"I see." I responded. The boy suddenly glared at me.

"Wait! What Does Me Being Smart Have Anything To Do With The Fact You Stole My Body?!" He yelled. I crossed my arms.

"Let's make a deal." I said, smiling. The boy glared even harder.

"Hey Don't Ignore The Question!" He yelled.

"Take Me With You." I said, bringing a hand forward. The boy stared at me confused.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?"

* * *

 **So How was it?**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **This fanfiction is going to have a lot of shenanigans relating to Taberu, and his wielder Issei.**

 **Mostly he's going to question a lot of things that happens... Usually.**

 **{You Have Gained the Following}**

 **[Exp] 80**


	2. Timeskip

**Hello there.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1|8 Years Later]**

I sat in my room, reading a random book Issei had found in the school Library. Issei attended Kuoh Academy, a school that recently began accepting male students. Issei joined as a second year, so... I'm not sure what that entails. What I do know was that because I had taken that memory of learning Oppai, from the old man, he didn't become a pervert.

He did become friends with a few individuals though. Two of them were a rather infamous duo known as Matsuda, and Motohama. They were part of, and the only members of the infamous group, the Perverted Duo. Another friend he had made, was a student named Kiba Yuuto. He was a model student, and was loved by many girls, and hated by many guys... the problem I had with him, was that he smelled like a girl, and sometimes slightly acts like a girl. The final person he had befriended was a girl named Koneko... Kitty.

Speak of the devil, there she is. I looked from my book, and watched her interact with Issei.

"Hey Koneko." Issei greeted. By the way, Issei got a pocket watch, which is me, connected to his pants with a silver chain.

"...Senpai." She nodded, before sitting down next to him. She was munching on a melon bread... I don't know why they're called that. It doesn't even look like a melon... except maybe from an angle...ah... I see it now...

 _'Eat your food Issei. Stop looking at her like a creep.'_ I commented, as Issei froze, before looking ahead. Koneko stopped munching at her bread, as she glanced at him confused. As he began pulling out his lunch, I felt a presence at a tree. I looked at said tree, and found Kiba hidden in said looking tree at us with a bit of jealousy. Underneath him were his fans who were all looking for him.

...lol.

As Issei, and his friend ate their lunches, Koneko going through three more melon bread's, I watched Kiba cry sullenly, as she ate her rice above them. Nearby the Perverted Duo were getting beaten by the Kendo Club like usual. As soon as he finished, Issei bade his goodbyes to Koneko, and walked off. As we left, I watched Koneko stare ahead bored, opening another melon bread... How many does she- I see, she has a bag of them. Speaking of bags, I looked inside my **[Storage]**.

 **[Storage]** allowed the two of us the ability to store anything we wanted, as long as it didn't exceed the fifty item limit. We did find a loophole however. We could store items, already containing stuff, like a CD box holding sixty CD's. It still counted as one item. The items put into it, appeared in the Library, piled next to me. I had to organize them however, as they looked really messy compared to the clean Library.

* * *

 **[Storage]** **7/50  
[Money] $20,000**

 **-[Kuoh Uniform]**

 **-[Dragon Ball Volume 10]**

 **-[House Keys]**

 **-[Mass-Produced Light Sword]**

 **-[Mass-Produced Light Gun]**

 **-[XXX Magazine]**

 **-[Taser]**

* * *

Some of these non-ordinary items can be explained, especially the **[XXX Magazine]**...

The **[Mass-Produced Light Sword]** , and the **[Mass-Produced Light Gun]** came from some crazy priest called Freed Sellzen. He called us a devil lover before fighting us. Unfortunately he never got to attack, as I skewered him. Ah... Good times...

The **[XXX Magazine]** was a favor from Matsuda. He asked us to hold onto it, before he was caught by the Kendo Club. Luckily we had hidden it, before the Club could find us taking it.

The **[Taser]** was given by Issei's mom. She's a funny woman. She gave it to Issei, and told him to use it on any girl that tried to do anything with him. Unfortunately no girl has been tasered yet, so that was a letdown.

The money was a more simpler thing. Issei wanted to save up on money, so I held onto it for him. I always gave him the exact amount needed for lunch, should he ever forget it, but that was it.

 _'Neh, Issei. We only have twenty thousand Yen left. Your going to need to find a Part-Time Job soon.'_ I told him. Issei hummed, as he walked to his next class, picking up Matsuda, and Motohama as he went.

* * *

Soon classes were over, and it was time to go home. Mrs Hyoudou asked Issei to head to the market, to pick up something.

 _'Don't forget to head to the market.'_ I reminded. Issei looked like a deer in headlights... Did he really forget?

 _'...Did you really forget?'_ I had to ask. Issei ignored my answer, as he walked down the brick road heading out of the school. I don't think Issei was thinking, because he accidentally went on the wrong road, leading towards that old school building. As he walked, he must have realized where he was, because he began looking around frantically, much to my amusement.

I felt someone looking at us, and looked around.

 _'Issei. Crimson hair, Three 'o Clock.'_ I said, as he looked in said direction. There watching us from a window was a crimson woman with the biggest bust I have ever seen in my life...Ew.

 _'Look away, her breasts look like melons, thus making her look weird.'_ I complained. Issei complied walking away, not before raising an eyebrow at her. Soon we headed out of the school, and were walking down the road leading to the market, or at least Issei was, I was hanging around. On the way, we passed a schoolgirl. She inhaled, as we past, before we heard.

"Please Go Out With Me!" She yelled. Issei turned, and looked at her surprised.

"Eh?"

 _'Eh?'_

She fidgeted, as Issei stared. I sort of blanked out around here for some reason. I found myself at the Hyoudou residence, as Issei opened the gate.

"Keys?" He asked. I pulled out the **[House Keys]** , and placed it inside his pocket. He pulled out the keys, and unlocked the house. He walked in the house, and greeted Mrs Hyoudou. It seems Mr Hyoudou was working late again if him not appearing meant anything... Or he could be out with his colleagues.

After Issei had greeted his mother, and handed her the groceries, he headed up to his room. The moment he sat back down onto his bed...

 _'So. What happened with the girl?'_ I asked. Issei frowned.

"I ended up getting a girlfriend." He responded. I blinked, before blinking once more.

 _'EHHHHHHHH!'_ I yelled. Issei grimaced, as he clutched his forehead. He glared down at me, via pocket watch.

"Don't do that." He said. I glared at him, despite him being unable to see it.

 _'Didn't Mrs Hyoudou say to to shock any girl that tried to approach you?'_ I asked. He huffed in response.

"You had the taser, so I couldn't do it even if I wanted to." He answered. I grumbled a bit, before realizing something. I grinned.

 _'Aren't you going to need to tell your parents then?'_ I asked. Issei had a look of shock, until it turned to dread.

"Oh god..." He muttered in despair. I mentally patted his back.

'Don't worry. I'll laugh at your pain, so there's nothing to worry about.' I reassured. He looked at me annoyed.

"...Screw you." He said, before placing his face in his hands. I chuckled back, before picking up a book.

* * *

 **Done. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Death

**Hey There.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Death|Sunday]**

So, Issei was standing in front of a park, waiting for his date. The night before was hilarious, because Issei's parents were on opposing sides. Mrs Hyoudou was furious when she had found out about the date, while Mr Hyoudou was all for it. The volume the two were arguing was making the house shake. It was so bad, that the neighbors next door had t come over, and ask them to quiet down.

Eventually Mrs Hyoudou allowed the date to happen, only if he did one thing. Give them a lot of grandchildren... Issei's reaction was priceless. It's a good thing, it's a memory, meaning I had it for all eternity.

Issei wore a black shirt, with a navy blue fleece jacket, jeans, and black dress shoes. He held me up, checking the time. Fun fact, in this form, I could show the time. During the time he waited, some lady dressed in a bat-like costume, gave him a leaflet. It had a weird magic-circle, and a sentence 'You dream will be granted' was written underneath.

Issei seemed conflicted, as to whether throw it out, or not to throw it out. Issei simply pocketed it when the girl from before came yelling his name. The girl apologized, which Issei countered.

"Don't worry. I just got here as well." He said, smiling at her. I gazed at her in suspicion. as I stared, I sensed a disturbance. I looked around, and noticed a white cat, with a bell collar looking at Issei. Anyways Issei seems really happy since he's holding hands with the girl... Is he a pervert, but managed to escape my senses?

The date seemed to go alright. I say this because I don't understand the term 'Love', or 'Date'. The couple went to a clothing store, and looked at decorations. Next the two ate at a family restaurant, the girl eating a chocolate parfait, while Issei stared... Creep. Also I found out the girls name was Amano Yuuma. Soon it was afternoon, and the two ended up in a park. There were only four people in the area; Issei, Yuuma-san, Myself, and Koneko.

For myself to be there, was understandable, for Koneko? She was in a tree staring at the couple like a stalker... Could it be? Could Koneko actually a stalker? Was that why she always sat next to Issei? Was she jealous? I think I read to many memory romance novels that Issei had read. Hm? Yuuma separated from Issei, and stood across from Issei.

"It sure was fun today. Hey, Ise-kun?" Yuuma-san asked. Ise-kun? Did they get to that point already?

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked. Yuuma had a strange smile. I felt a strange energy appear from behind her.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" She asked, the smile becoming a bit wicked-looking. I prepared to transform.

"W-What is the w-wish you want?" Issei asked, nervous.

"Will you die for me?" She said, with a simple smile. I blinked, before getting ready.

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." Issei said, as his eyes widened. Koneko was slowly pulling out a phone.

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma repeated. Issei opened his mouth to speak, but...

A pair of black wings sprouted from her back, as she flew upwards. Black feathers floated to the ground, as she ascended. I stared surprised at the sudden turn of events. Issei was equally surprised, if not shocked. Yuuma stared down at us with cold eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child." She spoke, her voice sounding like a matured woman. As she spoke, a buzzing noise echoed around the park. To be honest, vibrating noises, always soothed my mind. Anyways, some sort of particles began gathering around Yuuma. It then gathered, forming a red spear of sorts.

She moved her hand, and threw it. The spear flew towards us, while Issei stared on shocked. Nearby Koneko was talking to someone... I moved my body, so I was in the spears way. The spear stabbed at my body, but did nothing, as my body absorbed the blow. Besides a few scratches on the glass, it was in pretty good conditions.

'Oi Issei! Snap Out Of It.' I yelled. My yell snapped him out of his trance, as he stared at Yuuma who stared back shocked.

"How?! How Are You Still Alive?!" She yelled. Issei frowned at her, as he unchained me from his pants, so he was holding the watch free from any limits. I noticed the redheaded melon- Red Melon, hiding in the bush underneath the tree where Koneko hid.

 _'Two potential threats from behind. Hiding. Watching fight. Perhaps hoping to finish us off when we're finished with fight. Proceed?'_ I questioned. Issei shook his head.

"Negative. Enter Weapon Form on my call." He muttered. I nodded.

 _'Understood. On your mark.'_ Yuuma summoned another spear, and threw it at us once more. Quickly doing a side-turn, Issei spun the watch, using it as a weapon, as it struck the spear. As the spear dissipated, Issei turned once more, swinging the watch, so it shot towards Yuuma. She flew back in response, snarling at us.

"Just Die Human!" She yelled, as she summoned two spears. In response, Issei spun the watch in front of him. As the spears flew towards him, he uttered.

"Beru. You know what to do." I released the energy, and felt the watch change. A cloud of ashes swirled around Issei, blocking him from view even as the spears flew into the cloud.

-Cling-

-Cling-

Two sounds were heard, as the cloud began to slowly dissipate. It revealed two slowly dissipating spears embedded into the ground, as Issei stood unharmed, holding a Naginata in one hand. Twirling the weapon with both hands, he made a intimidating stance, as he glared at Yuuma.

"W-What The Hell?! We Were Told You Contained A Sacred Gear?! How Is This Possible?!" She wondered aloud. Issei grunted.

"Are you telling me, you know what Beru is?" He asked. She snarled at us.

"Of Course I Know What That Is! That's A Spi-" She tried to say, before being interrupted.

"If you know, then you must die."Issei said glaring at her. He shifted the Naginata.

"Beru." He stated, as I began materializing above him. My materialized form was a gray smoke cloud, resembling a Minotaur with six arms, and no legs. My four glowing white eyes glared at Yuuma, hoping to burn her with just my gaze. She flinched back instead. Without waiting for a response, I shot towards her, aiming my horns, and hands towards her.

She tried to dodge me, in which I simply changed directions. Issei chuckled at her attempts to dodge my attack.

"As long as Beru wishes it, he'll never miss." He said. Yuuma finally tried to destroy me, by sending spear after spear at me. The spears flew threw my body, doing nothing whatsoever. As I finally neared her, I shifted to my attack form. My smoky form changed as the smoke revealed a Bident Naginata, followed by multiple smaller Naginata.

Yuuma screamed as the blades pierced her body. If she didn't die from that, then she'll die from the impact of the ground. If she still survived, no doubt she'll be crippled for the rest of her life. As my attack form dissipated, I returned to my body. My Materialized Form has another version, the Attack Form.

Yuuma ended up surviving the attack, and now she wore a different expression. She stared at us, or Issei in fear, as she tried to move. I felt a presence behind us, and saw Red melon create a red orb, with Koneko holding her hands in a X-formation. She shot it forward, towards Issei's exposed back.

'Issei! Behind!' My warning came a second to late. Issei gasped in pain, as a hole formed on his stomach, the orb destroying everything. Issei coughed a bit of blood, before falling to his knees. He sunk me into the ground, as he leaned on the Naginata, breathing heavily. Yuuma stared at him shocked, before staring at Red Melon in equal shock.

As Issei kneeled dying, the full moon shone down on us, bathing us in its beautiful moonlight. Issei weakly gazed up at it.

"To...think I...would die...like...this..." He groaned. A woman with long blue hair appeared. Without hesitation, she picked Yuuma up, and without a word disappeared. Red Melon walked up to Issei's kneeling form, and laughed.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting." She spoke. Why is she saying, as though she wasn't the one to do this to him.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me." She said, as she pulled Issei from the weapon. Laying him down, she took out eight chess pieces. Pawn chess pieces to be precise. A magic-circle exactly like the one on the leaflet appeared on his chest, as the chess pieces flew into his chest. I finally felt Issei's conscious fade.

* * *

I felt a change in the library. I looked up, and watched as eight massive pawn pieces slowly rise from the ground, surrounding a red orb, that suddenly appeared. I got up, from my weapon, and flew over to it. As I gazed at it, I felt an unfamiliar presence behind me. I turned, and found a window. I looked through it, and found a giant red dragon sleeping in the air.

... Things just got interesting.

* * *

 **Done. Hoped you enjoy.**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 **[Experience] 50**

 **{Congratulations! You Have Leveled Up!}**

 **[Level] 2**

 **[Experience] 0/100**

 **[Points] 5**


	4. School

**Hey there.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3]**

'WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU!'

The sound of that alarm clock will never cease my questions. What convinced Issei to accept this thing from Motohama... Well, I guess Issei is still going through that phase I guess... As Issei woke, I picked up the dream, he had dreamt. The dream played out with the two of us defeating Yuuma, only to be blasted from behind by a red orb.

I took the memory, and stored it inside a blank book. Memories were essentially like paper; you could fold it, destroy it, store it, etc. As Issei got up, rubbing his eyes, I snapped my fingers.

 _'Hurry, hurry. You only have about half an hour to get to school.'_ I warned. Before he could speak, Mrs Hyoudou yelled.

"Wake Up! Ise!" She called. Issei stretched a bit, before yelling back.

"I Know! I'm Up!" He called back. I sighed, as Issei moved to the bathroom.

* * *

I snorted amused when Issei tried multi-tasking between eating a piece of bread, and putting on his shoes. He eventually managed to do the two things, before running off towards the academy.

Issei began yawning, as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

 _'You alright?'_ I asked concerned. He mentally waved it off, as he stifled another yawn.

"I'm fine...-Sigh- These days, I feel more tired in the day, but more active at night..." He muttered. I pondered at his response before snapping my fingers.

 _'Maybe it had something to do with Yuuma.'_ I suggested. He shrugged.

"Maybe. It's already been four days since that day." He answered, as he continued his jog to school. We didn't speak anymore after that.

* * *

Kuoh Academy. A land controlled by a Matriarchy... or at least I think it is... probably. The gender ratio for girl-to-boy is literally eight-to-one. Now Issei had joined because of a recommendation from his middle school teacher, Mrs Kiriyuu I think her name was. I'm glad we don't have her, as a teacher again... those stares she kept giving Issei, and by extension me...-shudder-

Anyways, there were more boys than girls from first-years, and second-years, but after that, chances of finding a guy in the third-years are very slim. Finding a guy in the fourth-year is almost impossible.

For many of the guys here, the reason they came here was to get a girlfriend, or as the Perverted Duo yelled out occasionally, gain a Harem... The test that showed whether you could get in were fairly simple, so it was guaranteed for Issei to get in. Oh look it's the Perverted Duo, for some reason Issei is almost always found hanging around them.

Matsuda was a bald-headed guy who hung around Issei the most. He was in the Photography Club, and was usually found around girls making sexual harassing comments, while taking panty shots at the same time. These actions led him to being called "Perverted Baldy", and "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi". He was found to have been a rather athletic, and formerly famous guy back in his junior years.

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties."

The guy next to him wore large round glasses, and was known as Motohama. He had revealed a 'special' ability of his, the ability to tell the numerical values of the girls measurements through his glasses. I'm not sure if its a actual thing, but this had led him to be called "Perverted Glasses", and "Three-Size Scouter". He was also the richest of the three, seeing as many boys wanted to know the measurements of specific girls.

Issei was known as the guy who hung around the Perverted Duo. Seeing as he is always seen discreetly pulling out inappropriate magazines, games, etc, and had never been caught, has led him to being called "Artful Dodger", named after the fictional pickpocket. This also made him the second richest of the three, as many boys, and girls would end up employing his services to keep, and deliver various items. This had also given him another name, "Kuoh's Messenger"...

The last title is quite lame, as many boys thought, so they usually stuck with the other name. Reputation wise, Issei isn't the most popular, but he isn't the least popular. He was somewhere in the middle, however seeing his relationship with the Student Council, I think it's lower. Due to having his nickname known as the "Artful Dodger", Issei is sometimes searched by the Council, and always is met with failure, leading to the group as a whole thinking him to be a delinquent, despite otherwise.

"I got some nice stuff". Motohama said, opening his bag. Tipping it over, a large pile of books, and DVD's onto Issei's desk. As Issei stared blankly at the pile compared to the other two's drooling faces, I heard a commotion, several desks away.

"Hee!" A girl squealed in disgust.

"You guys are the worst~" A second girl said.

"Die, filthy brats" A third added.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!" Matsuda yelled dramatically. Issei sighed, as the girls continued insulting the pair. I noticed several girls giving him pitying stares. I looked back to the pile, and glanced up at Matsuda when he had sighed at Issei's blank stare.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?" He asked. Motohama nodded poking his glasses as if bored.

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before." Issei stared at them, before going back to the pile.

"...I don't know how to react to this." He responded lacking the usual energy he had in the morning...strange. I looked away, tuning out the rest of the conversation, as I looked around the room. The classroom door opened up, as the teacher walked in.

"Hai~. Everyone go to your seats." He said in a dull tone. Motohama, and Matsuda nodded to each other, before Motohama pulled out a couple Yen.

"Hold onto these for me. I want them back later." He said seriously. Issei nodded back, just as he took the money. Everyone actually turned as he moved to pick up a DVD. I smiled, as Issei rapidly began placing each item into his jacket, sending it into our **[Storage]**.

 **[Storage] 7/50 (+20)=27/50  
[Money] $20,000 + $5,000= $25,000**

Issei exhaled a sigh, as he closed his jacket, and folded his hands like nothing was wrong. I stifled a chuckle as I began arranging the books, and DVD's. Most of the classmates around him were clapping at what he had did. No matter how many times he had done it, it was still amazing... to the humans of course.

As the teacher began droning on, I began to doze off...

* * *

It was lunch time, and we had just recently returned all twenty-one of Motohama's books, magazine, and DVD's. I sent Issei **[$500]** to get some lunch, as I looked around us. Once Issei had sat down to eat a sandwich he bought, I noticed someone approach. It was Koneko.

"...Senpai." She greeted. Issei wordlessly nodded, as he continued to eat. Koneko sat down next to him, as she pulled out a bun, and took a bite revealing the red bean paste within. As she ate her Anpan, Issei continued munching on his sandwich. I heard a rustle above us, and looked up finding Kiba in his usual spot, eating a bento.

As usual, he had this depressed look on his face, as his fangirls ran around trying to find him, each carrying a wrapped bento. As the three ate, I notice Issei stiffen, making the other two look at him curious. I looked at where he was facing, and growled. There walking by was Red Melon, and her over-sized melons. Walking beside her was a black-haired woman with equally-sized melons.

Red Melons glanced at Issei's direction, and had the nerve to send him a smile, one he nervously nodded to. Once she was out of site, he slumped in relief. Koneko tugged his sleeve.

"...Senpai. Do you have a problem with Rias-Senpai?" She asked stiffening. Kiba also stiffened above us, as Issei looked at the junior.

"I feel wary of her, as though she did something unforgivable to me." He responded grimacing. I could see why, after all she had pretty much killed him that day. Koneko, and Kiba had the strangest reaction to that response however. While the two had become a bit wary, they had also become considerably happier... I will never understand the creatures known as women, and Kiba.

* * *

It was time to head home, and after saying his goodbyes to his friends, Issei began his walk home. I casually sat on my weapon, as I read through a memory. It was the day we had met, and I must say, that man who had attacked Issei, had a nice Fedora. I suddenly sensed someone above me, and closed the book.

 _'Issei. Don't react. Someone is watching us from above.'_ I said, as I looked around us. Issei didn't respond, as he continued his walk. I finally spotted the person watching us, and I must admit I was surprised. It was the blue-haired woman from before. She summoned a Light Spear, and moved to throw it.

 _'When I say 'Now', dodge.'_ I said. Issei slightly nodded, as he rounded a block. The woman threw her spear, and as it shot towards him...

 _'Now!'_ I yelled. Issei instantly jumped back, the spear just missing him by an inch. The woman who had threw the spear at us, slowly descended, until she was just a few meters above us...

...What the hell is going on here?

* * *

 **Done. Hope You Enjoy.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up in around 36 Hours.**


	5. Misunderstanding

**Hey There.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Misunderstanding]**

Issei, and I stared at the woman with caution. The woman had navy-blue hair, which covered her right eye, and brown eyes. I was a weapon, so I had perfect vision. She wore a violet vest, with a matching miniskirt, with black heeled shoes. She also wore a gold necklace on her revealed cleavage. I'm sure that if Issei was much more perverted, then he would be openly ogling her, and not listen to me.

'Left!' I warned. He didn't respond, as he jumped to the left, the spear just grazing his pants. As Issei landed on the ground, the woman had another spear ready.

'Back!' I instructed. Once more, he did so, this time the spear missing his genitals. Issei gulped at that, as the woman began giggling at us.

"Ufufufu. How rare it is, to find a human-no a devil in my presence." She gave Issei an evil smile. The woman summoned another spear, resembling a yellow double-sided sword.

"Hm? Your all alone, without any friends, or master. That must mean your a stray, correct?" She mockingly asked. She raised her spear up high.

"If so, then that means killing you is not a problem for us then." She said, before throwing it at him. She was too close for me to block the attack, so I wasn't sure how we were to react. Suddenly Issei's left hand began glowing, as he swung said hand, striking the spear, and making it change trajectories. The woman gave a look of surprise before changing back to her previous look, the mocking one.

"Hm? So you have a Sacred Gear after all. It seems to be a simple Twice Critical though...hmph whatever." She muttered, before reforming her spear, the other one disappearing. She moved once more, and threw the spear once more. However it was not to be, as a explosion stopped the spear from leaving her hand. We turned to look behind us, and guess who? Red Melons of course, standing on a red magic-circle.

"keep your hands off of him." She said, staring passively at the woman. I think the stress, and events happening up to now was beginning to affect Issei, because he had begun to become lightheaded, as he slowly slumped down, landing on his face, gone to the world of sleep. Meanwhile the blue-haired woman was growling at Red Melons.

"I'll Teach You Not To Meddle Where You Don't Belong!" The woman yelled, as she threw her spear at Red Melons. A magic-circle appeared, as Koneko appeared, punching said the spear, making it spin away. She stood up, and stared at the woman blankly while Red Melons smiled. The blue woman snarled, as she glided forward.

"I'm Through, Dealing With You!" She yelled, re-summoning her spear. Before she could even reach halfway, a thunderbolt shot down, making her fly back lest she take damage. From the trees, Akeno Himejima appeared, lightning dancing through her fingers.

"...Crimson hair... Your from the house of Gremory, aren't you?" The woman asked. Red Melons gave her a superior stare, as she stared her down.

"My name is Rias Gremory. And who are you, other than a Fallen Angel?" She inquired. So that's what this woman, Yuuma, and that man from long ago was. The fallen angel chuckled, as she got up.

" …Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then, for today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk." The woman advised.

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back." Red Melons warned. The fallen angel smiled, as she patted her miniskirt getting rid of the dirt.

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Kalawarner. I do hope we never meet again." Kalawarner said, as she flapped her wings, and flew out of the area. Once the fallen angel was out of the area completely, Red Melons, Koneko, and Akeno walked towards Issei. Red Melons, looked at Issei's sleeping body, before summoning a magic-circle underneath him. With a snap of her fingers, the four of us disappeared.

* * *

 **[The Next Morning]**

I blinked at the scene in front of me. Last night, Red Melons had stripped Issei to his birthday suit, before doing the same, placing me on his wardrobe. I picked up the dream Issei had last night, and opened a pen. I began writing the following words onto it. So a couple hours ago, I found I could actually modify memories, however it used a massive amount of energy, so after using it just once, I was on the ground feeling soreness for the first time.

Anyways, so I while I was separated from Issei for, I was messing around with the Mindscape, as I had begun to simply calling it, when a window similarly found in a computer appeared... I mean one of those old ones.

* * *

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 100/100**

 **[Mana] 100/100**

 **[Strength] 10**

 **[Defence] 10**

 **[Sharpness] 10**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $20,500**

 **[Level] 2  
** **[Experience] 0/100**

 **[Points] 5**

* * *

I had to use what little gaming knowledge I had since Issei never actually played a lot of games to begin with. I had determined that **[Durability]** was my health, while **[Mana]** was obvious. **[Strength]** , and **[Defence]** were also obvious, but I didn't really understand what **[Sharpness]** was. I'm guessing it had something to do with how sharp my blade was.

Anyways I decided not to worry with this, as the entertainment in front of me was to humorous to avoid.

[…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP]

Issei grumbled, as he began to awaken. As he pushed the blanket away, his left hand grazed flesh. Blinking at the sudden feeling, as well as still being half asleep, he touched the area once more, also giving it a firm squeeze. He was shaken out of his sleepiness, when a breeze passed through an open window, causing him to realize he had slept fully naked, which he never did.

"...Unnn..." A female moaned. Issei froze, and mechanically turned, and looked down. Sleeping next to him, revealing her enormous melons, was Rias Gremory, or as I like to call her, Red Melons.

"Ise! Wake Up! It's Already Time For School!" Mrs Hyoudou yelled. A slightly lower, but still loud voice yelled.

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in his room?" Mr Hyoudou asked, before quieting down to take a really loud sip of coffee... Pfft.

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!" Mrs Hyoudou yelled, as she stomped her way up the stairs. At the sound of her stomping, Issei began to panic, as he hurried to get dressed, opening the curtains in the room by accident.

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!" He yelled panicked. Halfway up the stairs his mother yelled back.

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Once the sunlight began flowing through, lying onto Red melons face, she began to stir.

"Unn… Is it morning?" She yawned, releasing a sound Issei would usually label as cute. As she rubbed her eyes, The door to Issei's room was slammed open. She had an enraged expression, but stood frozen in shock at Red melons appearance. She in turn stretched causing the blanket to fall, revealing her enormous breasts.

"Good Morning." She greeted. Mrs Hyoudou turned from her to look at Issei, before turning back to Red Melons. She finally turned back to Issei, and quietly spoke.

"...Get dressed quickly..." She muttered, before closing the door. Instantly running could be heard, as Mrs Hyoudou practically jumped down the stairs.

"O-O-O-O-Oooooo! Otou-san!" She cried. I heard the gentle flip of a newspaper, as Mr Hyoudou sipped his coffee.

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?" He asked calmly.

"Seeeeeeee- Sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise _did~_! With a foreigner~!" She stuttered out like a broken robot. Instantly I heard Mr Hyoudou spewed out his coffee in shock.

"!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?" He asked, getting up from his seat, if the moving chair meant anything.

"Internationaaaal~! Ise _did_!" She continued on, not hearing a word.

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!" Mr Hyoudou cried, as I heard him begin to shake his wife. I looked to find Issei half-dressed, and covering his face with his hands.

 _'Pfft. HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!'_ I laughed, literal tears falling from my face.

"Your family is quite lively in the morning." Red Melons spoke, as she got up, revealing everything. I watched Issei's face turn red, as he began shivering.

"S-Senpai!" He stuttered. Red melons glanced at him, as she began putting on her panty.

"What is it?" She asked calmly, as though she wasn't in her birthday suit. Issei blushed, as he shakily pointed at her breasts.

"O-Oppai…I can see everything!" He stuttered, as he turned away, shutting his eyes.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead." She offered easily. Instantly, Issei stiffened, as he turned crimson matching her hair. Quickly, and readily, I took each image he projected, all storing them into a book, and threw it behind me. Wouldn't want my wielder become a complete pervert, especially one who would think of women twenty-four seven.

* * *

 **[At That Moment|Koneko Residence]**

Koneko stopped what she was doing (Packing a schoolbag's worth of snacks), and looked up.

"...Senpai...Rias...Hentai!" She stated glaring at the ceiling. The snack she held crumbled to dust.

* * *

 **[Different Area At Same Time|Tree]**

Kiba froze, as (s)he(?) looked up to the sky with pure jealousy rolling of him(?).

"I sense a disturbance relating to Issei-kun." (s)he stated.

* * *

Issei shivered, as two ominous presences bore down on him for a brief moment. In that brief moment, he felt as though he had died twice in a second.

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream." Red Me- You know what, it's such a mouthful to say in the morning-Rias said.

"I-I was sure I simply fainted..." Issei trailed off.

"I healed it. It was critical, with your mind having multiple gaps of memories, but thanks to your tough mentality, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan." She stated, smiling as though proud of herself... What's there to be proud of?

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin." She continued on, as Issei's face turned from shocked, to confused.

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine." She stated, looking at Issei's face. She stood in front of him, fully dressed, as she coughed, clearing her throat.

"I should introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil." She said calmly, as though it was an everyday thing.

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?" She continued, putting a finger on her lip, as she stared at him.

All Issei could do was open, and close his mouth repeatedly... He looked like a fish.

* * *

 **Done. Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **I am conflicted. I want to make Kiba a girl, because I have so many things I could do if he was.**

 **{Relationship}**

 **[Rias Gremory] Master**

 **[Saji] Friendly**

 **[Motohama] Friendly**

 **[Matsuda] Friendly**

 **[Kiba] Friendly  
[Note] Carries an unhealthy obsession with [? ? ?]**

 **[Koneko] Kuohai.  
[Note] [? ? ?] is held in high regard by Koneko.**


	6. Devil's?

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Devils?]**

"Itadakimasu." The Hyoudou family, myself, and Rias said, as we began breakfast. Despite being a weapon, thus not needing to eat, I found I could enjoy the tastes of food. The good thing about this is, everything tastes good due to not having actual taste buds. The bad thing was I could only eat whatever Issei had eaten in his lifetime.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama." Rias complimented, as though she was already part of the family. There was Miso Soup, Rice, and some Eggs.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much." Mrs Hyoudou grumbled, as she gripped her chopsticks. Next to her, Mr Hyoudou glanced at her nervously.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it." Rias somewhat ordered, as she sipped some of the soup. Issei stared at her shocked, before slowly calming down.

"Y-Yes!" He mumbled, as he scooped up some rice. Mr Hyoudou began shivering, making Issei look at him nervous as well... Were they sharing a thought?

"I-Ise..." Mr Hyoudou stuttered. The moment he stuttered, he had gained everyone's attention.

"W-Where did this lady c-come from?" He asked, staring at Rias.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself... I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, before doing some sort of bow while sitting in the chair.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good." Mr Hyoudou brightened up considerably, as he laughed... Really?

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time." Rias confirmed, nodding at him.

"Is Rias…-san correct?" Mrs Hyoudou asked, as she looked up from her food to stare at her.

"Yes, Okaa-sama." Rias nodded.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?" She asked. Issei froze, while Rias put a finger to her chin, as she looked up in thought. A moment later, she looked back down, and said.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama." Her response was very cheerful.

"That's a lie!" Mrs Hyoudou yelled, getting up, and pointing a finger at her. I nodded to that. Yeah! Go Mrs Hyoudou!

"Be-be-because! On the bed!" Eh? What's with the muttering?

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him." Rias counter-attacked.

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!" Mrs Hyoudou countered her counter-attack. Rias closed her eye, and I think I saw a twitch. I notice her left hand go behind her back, before making some sort of finger movement. It was then I saw it, red sparkles...~Shiver~

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama." Rias said, as though it was an everyday thing. Red sparkles shimmered around Mrs Hyoudou, especially her head, as the woman calmed down.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately." She said distantly... I could only open my mouth at what happened.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power." Rias whispered, as she leaned in. For his part Issei just had a expression of shock, surprised, and awe... mostly shock though. Mr Hyoudou had an expression matching Mrs Hyoudou. Empty, and distant.

* * *

As the two students walked down the road, leading to the academy, everyone who attended said academy was looking at them. Specifically Issei. Also why is he carrying her bag?

"Why is someone like him…" A girl whispered loudly.

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama…" Her friend muttered. Many students, both boy, and girl were screaming as well.

"I'll send someone to get you. Let's meet again later." Rias said, smiling at him, before separating...

 _'Later? What does she mean by later?'_ I asked. Issei mentally shrugged.

 _"...I don't know."_ He answered. Before the two of us could continue our discussion, Issei's head was smacked from behind. He turned, and we found Matsuda, and Motohama standing behind us.

"Give me an explanation!" Matsuda yelled while crying out a waterfall...

"Until yesterday, we were the "Unpopular Alliance" comrades!" He continued, the waterfalls growing even bigger, as he tried to contain them.

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happened after we split?" Motohama calmly asked, while fixing his friend with a intensely calm stare, one that hid a glare.

"...I saw Paradise." Issei spoke. At that moment three things happened;

-I broke out laughing.

-Matsuda, and Motohama went hysteric.

-Koneko, and Kiba felt intense jealousy sprout from within.

* * *

It was time to head home, and we were prepared to leave when...

"Hi. How are you doing?" Kiba came out of nowhere, and asked. Around us, many girls were staring at the two.

"Hey." Issei greeted, before closing his bag, and throwing it over his shoulder. He then patted his shoulder.

"Bye." He stated, before leaving the classroom. Before he could even get past the desk next to him...

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai." Kiba spoke. For some reason Issei turned, leaving an after-image, as he gripped his shoulder.

"...Really?" He asked, as he leaned in. For some odd reason, Kiba began blushing, looking in every direction except at Issei... Is he gay?

"~Gulp~...y-yes." He stuttered. Issei closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" He asked. If anything Kiba began blushing harder. Around them the girls all began getting horrified expressions.

"...I want you to follow me." He muttered. All the girls around them screamed as one. it's a good thing I don't have actual ears, or I would be in pain.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe its Hyoudou×Kiba-kun pair!?"

These were some of the more vocal ones...

"...Alright." Issei said, nodding, as he stepped away from Kiba. He nodded back, before leaving the room, Issei following. There was an incident with Matsuda, but it was quickly handled by the girls now supporting this Hyoudou×Kiba-kun thing.

* * *

Kiba ended up bringing Issei to the Old School Building. From what rumors said, it was used a long time ago, but was abandoned for mysterious reasons. People didn't want to approach it now, and dubbed it one of the Seven Wonders Of Kuoh...

You know, despite being a ancient building, it looked like it was still in good condition, if you excuse the old brick, and rotting wood.

"Buchou is here." Kiba said, as he pulled out a key. As he unlocked it...

 _"Buchou?"  
_

 _'Buchou?'_ We both wondered. Kiba finally opened the door, revealing a rather clean entrance. We walked through, letting Kiba lock the door after us... Kiba then led us through the building, going up a flight of stairs, and down a hallway. As we walked i noticed that the entire school was rather clean.

 _'Neh, Issei. We should take one of these classrooms for ourselves.'_ I suggested.

 _"Should we though?" I_ ssei asked. I shrugged.

 _'Think about it later?'_ I asked. He nodded.

 _"Agreed."_ The two of them stopped in front of a particular room. The sign near the door read.

 **[Occult Research Club]**

...What? Kiba knocked on the door.

"Buchou, I have brought him." Kiba said, though with a more feminine accent... Could It Be?! A few moments later, Red Melons voice could be heard.

"Yes, come in." The sound of water, draining water...!

'Remain Cautious. Red Melons is taking a bath.' I warned. Issei nodded seriously. While Issei wasn't as perverted, as he could have been in another life, he at least was a gentleman about it. I had to inflict multiple Migraines in order for him to contain his more wild side. It also helped that I maximize the fear he felt in all of his nightmares until he could control himself...ah good times...

The two entered the room, and Issei adopted a look of shock at all the signs covering the ceilings, and walls. There was a massive circle drawn in the middle of the room with several desks, and sofas nearby. Sitting on one of the sofas was a familiar sight.

'Isn't that Koneko?' I asked. Issei turned, and blinked at the sight of her.

"Oh Koneko. Hey." Issei greeted. From behind Kiba glared at her, standing very close to Issei's shoulder... Koneko gave a tiny smiled at Issei, and did a slight bow.

"...Senpai." She greeted, before staring hard at Kiba. Issei could only stare confused at them confused, as he tried to figure out what is happening... I had a slight idea, but...

The noise of a shower drew our attention. Before Issei could catch a glimpse of the shadow in the curtain, I gave him a slight headache, making him stop, and turn back to the two Occult Research Club members... glaring contest. they were using eyebrows to communicate I think...

The person showering turned off the water, and slowly moved the curtain open.

"Buchou, take this." A woman said. I turned cloth being rubbed against skin, before hearing a content sigh.

"Thank you, Akeno." Red Melons praised. I noticed Issei gain a faint blush, and chuckled. The shower-curtain opened up, revealing Red melons with dripping wet hair... I wonder what a bath feels like...

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now." She apologized, as she walked over to a sofa. Standing behind said sofa was Akeno Himejima...ah that's right... I already mentioned her... sorry.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She greeted, as she did a small bow. Red Melons sat next to Issei, who sat across from Koneko. Kiba sat next to Issei much to Koneko's annoyance. I say what I think I see, if Koneko's face meant anything.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei said, as he bowed from the couch. He had a big blush on his face.

 _'Ara ara. Does young Issei have a crush on this one?'_ I teased. Issei grumbled, but didn't respond.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise." Red Melons said, as she sipped some tea.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well." Red melons said, patting a spot next to her.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno nodded, doing so. As soon as she did so, all club members stared at Issei.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils." Red melons revealed immediately. Issei just gave her a disbelieving stare.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the woman with black wings last night, didn't you?" She asked. Issei slowly nodded at that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils.

We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times." She explained.

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" Issei shook his head in disbelief.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Red Melons denied. Issei still had a disbelieved look, until...

"-Amano Yuuma" She spoke. At that moment, I felt an intense feeling of hatred at the name. I also remembered what Red melons did that night.

 _'...'_

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?" She asked.

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." Issei spoke angrily.

"She existed. For certain." She continued, as Akeno went into her pocket.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." She said clicking her finger. Akeno pulled out a photo, revealing Amano Yuuma to us.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan." Red Melons asked.

"This girl is… no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night.

This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself." She explained, as Akeno began putting away the photo.

"Goal?" Issei asked.

"Yes. To kill you." Red melons revealed bluntly. The temperature became cold, as Issei stared wide-eyed. Kiba placed a comforting, but unneeded hand of comfort.

"W-Why did she have to kill me?!" Issei asked shocked.

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…" Red melons shook her head...in pity?

"What Do You Mean Unlucky?! He yelled, still shocked.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with a **[Spear Of Light]**." She said, sipping some more tea.

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?" Issei was becoming hysteric. I sent a image of 'that', calming him down slowly.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear-" She spoke.

"...Sacred Gear?" Issei asked lost.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history.

Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Kiba explained, after gaining his attention.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand." Red Melons continued. Confused Issei did so.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind." She instructed.

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?" Issei mumbled.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." She continued.

"…"

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Red melons said, glancing at his form.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back." She said, clapping her hand once. The rest of the occupants were staring at him expectantly.

"Hurry and do it." She urged him on. Grimacing Issei seemed to make sort of resolve, as he shot his hands out like he was doing a Kamehameha.

"Kame-Hame-HAAAAAAAAA!" Issei bellowed, as he shot his hands forward to the sky. Nearby Kiba, and Koneko were the only ones to clap, as Red Melons cried at the mention of the famous move... Was she an otaku? Akeno was the only one out of the loop, as she sweatdropped.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Red Melons said, with power, as she spreads her arms wide, as if for a bear hug. Issei did so, and before our very eyes, his left hand began glowing. The glowing soon faded revealing a red gauntlet, with a green jewel embedded in the back.

"What the hell is this!?" Issei yelled in shock.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Red melons yelled, still excited about the Kamehameha.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you." She continued calming down.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." She then pulled out a leaflet...

"...Ano... I threw that one away..." Issei said sweatdropping. Red melons froze, as she stared at him.

"Eh?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I threw it into a bush." He explained. I see, then from that leaflet, she must have been summoned by Koneko... I guess?

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." She said, casually tossing the leaflet behind her.

"...But I didn't wish for anything..." Issei said once more, staring at her suspicious.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Moving on." She continued, averting her eyes. Issei stared at her hard.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." She coughed into a fist.

-Pa-!

Black Bat(?) Wings sprouted from everyone's butt.

 _'Butt Wings!'_ I yelled. Everyone glanced at Issei, before Kiba took a step forward.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." Red Melons gestured to the blonde.

"My name is Kiba Yuumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Um, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you." (S)He greeted, (S)He stepped back, as Koneko nodded.

"…First year... Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance… I'm a Devil too." She muttered, before continuing to eat her snacks.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Akeno introduced, giggling into a opened hand... I feel an urge to stay away from her.

Finally it was Red melons turn.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise." She said, as she smiled at him... I'm still calling you Red Melons.

After all the introductions, Issei looked as though he had swallowed a bitter fruit, and was constipated.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


	7. Dragon Ball

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Information]**

Issei was doing a monotone of a yell, as he peddled down the street. In the basket on his bike, was a pile of leaflets. Why he didn't have me carry it, who knows... I did however find the discussion from yesterday to be interesting.

Red Melons had spoke of the basics of a devil, and reincarnated devils. She spoke of how reincarnated devils had to serve the devil who had revived them. From what I could tell, everyone except for Rias was a reincarnated devil, not because the were her servants, but because they had this distinct smell, and feeling. Natural devils, like Red Melons had this smooth feeling of desire flowing from their body.

Reincarnated devils on the other hand felt like the desire was merely covering their body, at least this is how I felt around Issei, and the others. Anyways... for the moment, I shall refer to her as Rias once more... Rias had then explained how devils had a ranking system, and all reincarnated devils started as a low-rank devil. At first Issei was really interested in the ranking system, but it plummeted when she spoke of becoming popular.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _"...But I don't want to become famous." Issei said, staring at Rias who blinked in response._

 _"But, you could have a harem." She said, as if convincing him. It looked like she had succeeded in persuading him that being a devil was a good idea, but it failed._

 _"Harem's are trash. Who'd want harem's anyways?" Issei asked rhetorically. Despite his tone, she answered anyways._

 _"Every human man alive." She said. In response, he disappointingly shook his head at her._

 _"You should be ashamed Rias Gremory. You think every human male alive wants a human?" He rhetorically asked once more. Once again she answered._

 _"Yes. You wouldn't believe how many males would want this." She said, puffing out her chest. His eyes twitched, as he took a long breath._

 _"Well, sorry to say this... actually no I'm not, but I don't want that." He said, pointing at her chest. She looked appalled._

 _"What?! Why Not?!" She asked shocked. Issei shook his head sighing all the while._

 _"Sorry, but they honestly look to fake to look natural with its size, and all." He said, drawing an air circle with a finger. Rias had a rather strange look on her face. She looked between a mixture of livid, and surprise._

 _"Ha?! Say That Again After Seeing Them Then!" She uncharacteristically yelled, opening her blouse, revealing her mountains to the world. Too bad for her, he had disappeared. She blinked, and looked around searching for him. By the time she had opened her blouse, he was already out the door._

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

The meeting place of the devils in Red Melons peerage resided in the old school building. That was where we would go after school now, during night hours. From what we had learned, devils were only active at night, because that meant they could use their power more sufficiently. The sunlight, or light in general was considered poison to devil-kind for some reason... Issei was getting more used to it fortunately.

We were also told of our natural enemies, the Angels, and Fallen Angels. The two mentioned were capable of summoning the light, to use as a spear, one Issei was subjected to in all of his encounters. Issei had to find out how his body worked now, because Red Melons had given him a half-assed excuse of wanting him to find out on his own.

She had given Issei a job of putting leaflets into many mailboxes. Located on his bike was a recently installed GPS that specifically showed houses of those with a large amount of greed. Let me tell you now, out of ten houses, nine are shown with greed. Red Melons had also revealed the cost of summoning a devil. Whereas before one must sacrifice their soul, child, or something with just as equal value, these days they had to give money, an object of worth, or even their life.

Unfortunately that last one usually led the wish to being cancelled due to it not equaling to their wish, or something. Another thing about being a devil was that normal people seemed to ignore Issei meaning he could do many things without consequence. Red Melons had a disappointed look when he failed to react to that.

... I really wish this task would be finished. I want to rest on that comfortable wardrobe that Issei usually placed me on.

* * *

 **[A Few Days Later]**

It was about a few weeks since Issei became a devil, and things had calmed down considerably. After splitting from the Perverted Duo, Issei walked over to the Old School Building. Somehow, Kiba managed to get Issei to call her by her name, Yumi. We had also learned that for some reason, Red Melons had her cross dress as a boy.

Issei entered the building, meeting up with Akeno, as the duo walked up the stairs. Akeno was a pretty nice devil, as she helped Issei adjust to his new life. She acted as a big sister which was truly surprising, considering how little they know each other. Soon they made it to the Club Room. Issei knocked on the door.

"We're coming in." He said, before sliding the door open. Akeno walked in first, himself following a moment after. The room's light was turned off, and the windows covered leaving the room truly dark. The only thing providing light was the scattered candles illuminating the room.

"So you came." Red Melons said, as she glanced at Akeno who nodded.

"Hai Buchou. Issei, please walk to the center of the magic circle" She said motioning at the massive magic-circle in the middle of the room. Issei did so, but not without a bit of caution. Once he was in the center, Red Melons began speaking once more.

"Ise. Your job of handing out leaflets are over. Well done. You can now do the actual job of a devil." She said, nodding at him. Apparently handing out leaflets were jobs meant for beginning reincarnated devils, and familiars. Ah the job is done, and over with. Watching Issei's look of both boredom, and loneliness was getting repetitive as of late.

"...Eh? Does that mean I can make contracts now?" He asked calmly. I was mentally projecting bird noises, with a bamboo fountain in the background. Red Melons had a put-off look, probably expecting more enthusiasm, but shook it off. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Yes. That's right. However, since this is your first time, you will be taking a contract for someone with a small wish. This time you will be taking one of the two reserved contracts for Koneko. Please pick one of the two, seeing as doing both will be really complicated." She said, before taking a step back, as Koneko took one forward.

"...Please help me out. Senpai." She spoke bowing as she did so. Scratching the back of his head, Issei nodded. I glanced around, and noticed Kiba inch forward towards Issei's bag. Curiously, I watched her pull out his P.E. uniform, and sneakily walk away. Before I could say anything though, the magic-circle began glowing bluish-white. Just outside of the magic-circle Akeno was carving into something.

After a bit, Red Melons spoke.

"Ise. Put your left hand here." She said gesturing to her stomach. He did so, and watched as she began drawing something onto his hand. Once done, she drew a circle, before stepping back. Issei held up his hand, and examined the slowly fading symbol.

"This will allow you to instantly transport yourself to your client. After your contract is complete, you can use it to instantly transport back here." She explained waving her hands rather animatedly. I find myself warming up to Red melons, and this group. I don't respect her, or like her, but I'm beginning to become fond of this group. Perhaps I shouldn't reveal herself to be the killer.

... Hm... We'll have to see how this plans out.

"Akeno. Are you ready?" Red Melons asked. Akeno nodded, as she got up, and stepped back. If anything the magic-circle began humming a strange sound... Oh wait, that's just me. A suddenly flash blinded everyone, before it disappearing.

I blinked, before letting out a disappointed sigh, as everyone else did the same. Red melons solemnly explained how his demonic reserves were below that of a devil child... Actually I'm pretty sure I'm at fault here. If what she says is correct, then that explains that stream of red I had immediately eaten... It tasted bitter yet sweet.

So now Issei had to peddle his way to the clients house, much to his chagrin. It took him about half an hour, but he finally made it to the house the address indicated. After hesitating for a moment, he knocked on the door. Half a minute later, the door unlocked before opening, revealing a thin man wearing glasses.

"Who're you?" He questioned. Issei adopted a happy expression, as he politely said.

"I'm a new devil. I've come here, because you had summoned me." He explained...

"D-Don't lie! There isn't any Devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!" The man yelled. Issei could only sweatdrop in response.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It seems like I don't have enough demonic-powers, so I can't appear from the magic-circle." Issei said scratching his head sheepishly.

"You might just be a pervert!" The man responded back angrily.

"I'm not a pervert! And how should I know! If I could, I also wanted to appear through the magic-circle! What kind of loner would peddle their bicycle through the town in middle of the night!?" Issei countered angered by his statement.

"Why are you the one getting pissed, you super pervert!" The man insulted. A tick mark appeared on Issei's forehead.

"Super pervert!? Fuck you! I'm telling you that I'm a Devil!" For the first time in a long time, Issei snapped.

"Go home!" The man yelled now, as he fully opened his door. He had a angered expression before softening.

"... Are you crying?" He asked. Issei lost his angered expression, before touching his cheek.

"Eh?" He said surprised, when he felt a wet spot.

"Is that so? So you were shocked to find out that you can't teleport through the magic-circle…" The man said now sympathetic.

"Looks like it." Issei confirmed.

* * *

I blinked, as the man let us into his house. In one of his rooms was a model otaku room. Stacked in a large bookshelf were fifty volumes of Dragon Ball. Next to it was a glass display, revealing dozens of what seemed to be limited edition figurines. Posted on the walls were posters of various anime girls, as well as a wall having posters creating a massive display of another girl.

Seated in the middle of the room was the man, who was also called Morisawa-San. What a nice man to let us in, after seeing my wielders sorry state.

Long story short, the man wanted Koneko to dress up as a girl from some anime, and after being challenged to do something called Kamehameha by the client, which Issei did so, the two bonded over Dragon Ball. There were many cries of Kamehameha that night. Unfortunately we never got to make a contract with the man, because many of the wishes he had wanted to be granted would have resulted in his death.

All in all, this was a very strange night, and day...

Ah yeah... Kiba stole his P.E. uniform... I should remind him tomorrow...

...Nah... I want to see his reaction.

Also, Issei got some kind of red gauntlet on his left arm.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. OTP

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **I had this chapter ready to be posted, but forgot about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Mindscape]**

As I sat on the top of my weapon form, I gazed at the board in front of me. The content on the board was extremely similar to a RPG.

* * *

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **(+)[Durability] 100/100**

 **(+)[Mana] 100/100**

 **(+)[Strength] 10**

 **(+)[Defence] 10**

 **(+)[Sharpness] 10**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $20,500**

 **[Level] 2  
** **[Experience] 0/100**

 **[Points] 5**

* * *

The only stats I had available were **[Strength]** , **[Defence]** , and **[Sharpness]**. What they were for were painfully obvious. For the time being, I decided to put two points on both **[Strength]** , and **[Sharpness]** , while using the last one on **[Defence]**.

* * *

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 110/110**

 **[Mana] 120/120**

 **[Strength] 12**

 **[Defence] 11**

 **[Sharpness] 12**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $25,000**

 **[Points] 0**

 **[Experience] 2 30/150**

* * *

Once done, I could feel a difference in myself. Looking down, I noticed the pole of my body thicken slightly, while the blade grew a inch, and widened an inch... I feel much stronger. **(+.+)**

"...~Shiver~ I felt a chill just now." Issei muttered, as he walked to the Old School Building. We entered the building, and proceeded to enter the Club Room. Strangely enough, we were the only ones in it at the moment.

 _'Summon Me! I recently upgraded myself. I want to see how amazing I look.'_ I said 'excited'. Issei blinked, but complied. He picked me up, and began spinning me by the chain. Just then the door opened, and the rest of the Club members walked in. Fortunately Issei began to focused on summoning me.

"Devour. Taberu." He stated facing a wall, spinning me much quicker, as I changed. The chain quickly grew, and stiffened, as the watch sharpened itself. A few moments later, Issei held me in weapon form, as he gripped the pole with a single arm. Doing a half-turn, he began spinning my body in one hand, before quickly bringing it behind his back, above his head, to his other hand, and in front of himself.

For the next few minutes Issei demonstrated all the maneuvers he knew, as he swung me in many directions. Finally after a final spin, he stopped, and firmly planted the pole end onto the floor, my blade reaching for the ceiling.

As soon as he finished, clapping resounded behind him making him turn instantly. There clapping at him was the entire Club, making him blush embarrassed. After a bit more clapping, Red Melons cleared her throat. Placing a hand on her hip, she pulled out a piece of paper. I reverted back to my previous form, as Issei stiffened.

* * *

Turns out Morisawa-San was willing to form a contract with Issei should he ever be summoned once more. After several lectures on other things related to devils, which I ignored because I could simply review it by going through Issei's memories. Now that I knew why Issei had little Demonic Energy, I had stopped feeding onto the red stream, and allowed it to spread throughout the room.

Despite this happening, Issei still didn't have enough Demonic Energy to use the teleportation spell, so he had to bike his way to Koneko's other reserved contract. This contract had led him to a mansion, about half an hour away from the academy. After parking his bike, he knocked on the door. The sound of the door unlocking was heard, as a mans voice was heard.

"Its Opened. Come In-Nyou." The voice yelled...Nyou?

 _'Nyou?'_ I asked. Issei mentally shrugged, as he opened the door. The moment he did, our fate was sealed. Standing in front of us was a massive muscular man wearing a magical girl outfit... I felt foam appear in my mouth.

 _'Mauoghhh...'_ I moaned, as I fell off my perch.

 _"...Taberu? Taberu? TABERU!"_ Issei mentally cried, as I actually lost consciousness in his mind.

* * *

I woke up, finding Issei hunched up into a ball, as he stayed in a corner. Next to him, Kiba rubbed his back consoling, as the others looked on concerned. Somehow he stayed in that position until the next day.

 _'...I think I'm going to regret asking but... What happened?'_ I asked. Immediately, the memory of what happened appeared. I only took a glimpse but I knew what happened next... I fainted once more.

I came to an hour later, as Red-Rias... I'm to stressed from that _'thing'_ to call her by the usual nickname... Anyways she had a very conflicted look on her face, as she held up a sheet of paper to a extremely fatigued Issei, as he laid slouched on a couch sitting upright. I grimaced, as I got back onto my perch. I reviewed his memories in order to catch up with what was happening.

Both of the contracts he had went on gave him positive feedback, but were both invalid meaning he couldn't make contracts with either of them.

"Heheh. Issei-Kun must have an ability that attracts people like that." Kiba had joked, giggling in a hand. After a boring lecture I will not talk about, Issei was on his way home, after being given an excuse to skip classes for the day. He still had to attend the devil meetings though.

As Issei walked down the road, we heard a squeak behind us. Turning we caught sight of a Sister on the ground...

 _'What a clumsy way to fall down.'_ I voiced.

 _"What a clumsy way to fall down."_ Issei thought. He hesitantly walked up to her, and offered a hand.

"...A-Are you okay?" He asked.

"Au. Why do I keep tripping over... Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." A girl sounding to be around our age spoke, as she lifted her head. A sudden wind passed us, blowing off her veil revealing her face to us. I instantly noticed Issei's flushed face, as he gazed at the girl fully. This gaze was not of perversion, or lust, it was the look of someone falling in love... at least that's what that book said.

...I should stop reading these romance novels... Their messing with my head.

The two are interacting with each other...

...Now their eating at a restaurant...

...He's escorting her...

...OTP...

 _'Is this the legendary OTP?'_ I muttered. Issei blinked.

 _"Did you say something?"_ He asked. I shook my head.

 _'Nothing.'_ I responded. He gave a small frown, but that was immediately replaced when the girl spoke once more.

...Their like a newly wedded couple, just like the ones I see at the market, when Issei's out buying food.

...Ah... Their at a local abandoned church... That's right...Issei's a devil now, so he can't enter...

"Then I'll be on my way." Issei said reluctantly. I could tell the girl was also reluctant at his departure.

"Please Wait!" She called out. He turned, as she fidgeted a bit.

"I would like to make you some tea as gratitude for taking me here." She said nervous. Issei looked so conflicted right now...

"Ah. I'm in a rush so I must get going." He said, giving a half-excuse. She looked troubled.

"...But that's..." She muttered. Issei looked like he had an idea.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?" He asked. Almost immediately her eyes brightened considerably.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" She said happily.

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." Issei called, as he slowly walked away.

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" She promised bowing low.

 _'You seem happy?'_ I asked, feigning ignorance. He only answered with a happy sigh.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **My OTP is Issei X Asia.**

 **It will always be so.**

 **That said, it's just my opinion.**

 **This does not affect the story in any way.**


	9. Viser

**Hey There.**

 **Sorry for the late upload.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Viser]**

It was night, and Issei was getting scolded by Red Melons. Apparently going near a church was a no-no in Devil society.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." She explained, hands on her hip, leaning forward.

At that, Issei gained a look of realization, as though he just realized how much danger he was in at that time... No wait, he's just putting it up so she'll end the lecture early.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." Ah, on the contrary, I can simply absorb their attacks... But I can see what's she's fearing about.

"Yes." Issei nodded. Sighing, Red Melons leaned back, crossing her arms underneath her melons.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" She asked, staring at him directly in the eyes. Issei's face changed to pure confusion. Red Melons then shook her head, a tad apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on." She said, as she turned.

"Yes." Issei agreed, A moment later, Akeno appeared from behind him.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno asked. Red Melons faced her, just as Issei gave a cry of surprise.

"Akeno, did something happen?" She asked. Akeno's face turned a bit serious.

"Hai. We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke." She said.

* * *

So... Apparently there are reincarnated devils who rarely go rogue either betraying, or killing their devil masters. A devil was fairly powerful, more than a human, so many strays use that power for their own self-interests.

It would explain why that Fallen Angel, Kalawarner called Issei a stray. Stray Devils were akin to stray dogs. Trouble. Many of the three races would instantly try to eliminate them whenever one was found.

The one we were hunting was a stray devil named Viser, a former servant to some devil. This stray was located in a warehouse on the outskirts of the town, and was heard to be luring humans into the building every night to feed.

Eating a human... The idea is strangely appealing to me. There were tall grasses surrounding us, as we traveled to the building. It was also extremely dark out, as it was midnight. The perks of being a devil, or a weapon in my case, was our perfect night-vision.

"...Smell of blood." Koneko voiced suddenly, as she tugged her uniform upwards covering her nose. Smell? What's smell?

 _'What is Smell?'_ I asked. I heard a mental chuckle from Issei before he responded.

 _"Its one of the six senses."_ He replied. I blinked. I see.

 _'Six? Not five?'_ I asked. He shook his head.

 _"Five? What do you mean?"_ He asked.

 _'Sight, Taste, Feel, Sense, and Hear.'_ I clarified.

 _"You poor being."_ Was all he said, before continuing on. I didn't bother asking anything else, as I just sat on my weapon. A sudden feeling of death appeared, as we approached the building. Once we had entered, the feeling had thickened. Issei's legs were slightly shaking from the amount of killer intent in the air, so I sent a memory of a happiness to calm him down. It succeeded.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Red Melons spoke, looking like a reliable senpai... I will never acknowledge you.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" Issei said... that is true. We've never actually participated in something like this before, so we're out of our element.

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She said straight-faced. Well, aren't you blunt.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." She spoke, as she walked forward, the rest following.

"Explain? The traits servants have?" Issei questioned. Yes, please explain.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants…Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Red Melons said, scratching her chin.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning." She said, pulling out a pair of glasses from nowhere.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." Kiba spoke, as she crept from behind Issei... I swear, she was never this creepy before we had joined the peerage. Akeno picked up the lesson, as Kiba began discreetly staring at his butt...

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble." She said, staring ahead calmly.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece." Red Melons picked up.

"Evil Piece?" Issei questioned.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game 'Chess' to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn.

Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage." She said, holding out fingers. I chewed on some Pocky, as I listened.

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Issei asked. She nodded, smiling.

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, _"My Knight is stronger!"_ , or _"No, my Rook is stronger!"_ As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the _"Rating Game"_. Anyways, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage.

There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." She said, her voice a mixture of relief, and disappointment.

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" Issei questioned.

"Yeah." Kiba said, unnecessarily close to his ear.

 _'Oh, that's right. Yumi stole your P.E. Uniform.'_ I informed. Issei blinked, before turning to Yumi, who blinked confused, but smiling.

"Can I have my Uniform back?" He asked. Everyone stared at her curious, as she began sweating.

"Eh? What are you talking about Issei-Kun?" She feigned confusion. He gazed at her, before focusing on her lips, which were twitching slightly. Leaning extremely close to her face, he asked once more. He was practically touching noses with the crimson faced girl.

"You sure?" He asked, his breath landing on her lips. She tried to respond, only for steam to come from her head. A moment later, she was out.

 _'K.O.! Flawless Victory!'_ I called out in a monotone. He quickly caught her fainted body, and wrapped a hand over his shoulder. He then turned to the amused redhead. next to her Akeno was smiling, while Koneko had twitching eyes.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" He asked, ignoring the others. He fixed his position with Kiba, as she began to slip.

"Ise, you are-" She was interrupted, as the killing intent became stronger.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A woman's voice echoed around the building.

"Stray Devil Viser. We have been tasked with eliminating you." Red Melons shouted. A really weird laugh answered back, as a giant black shadow appeared. The shadow then revealed a topless woman with the lower body of some sort of grotesque creature. The two most noticeable trait about the Stray Devil was the blue gem embedded into a very hairy part of her body, and a snake for a tail.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Red Melons declared, pointing at her dramatically.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your hair!" Viser yelled back. She raised a clawed hand, and moved to crush her with said hand.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!" Red Melons called, as said girl rushed forward, her speed abnormal.

"Yes!"

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Red Melons said, as she stared ahead.

"Yumi's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased." She said, as Yumi's speed quickened to the point she was a blur.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords." At that moment, a broadsword appeared in her hand... That sword is a fake, a shell by the looks of it. It has no power, meaning it will snap like a twig should something overpower it.

Yumi leaped into the air, and disappeared the moment the moonlight shined onto her body. A split second later, she appeared on the ground as Viser screamed in agony, her left arm .

"Gyah!" A shadow appeared near the feet of Viser, the moonlight revealing Koneko to the world.

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its-"

"You Insect!" Viser howled, as she raised a leg to stomp onto her.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." The dust revealed Koneko unharmed, as she held Viser's foot with ease. She pushed off the leg, before leaping high into the air, and punching Viser's stomach.

"...Fly" She uttered, as the Stray fell onto her back.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" She giggled, as she calmly walked forward.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Gu!" Viser glared at her, as she calmly stared back.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" She said, raising a hand to the sky. A rumble was heard, as a flash of thunder fell from the sky, striking the Stray in the gut. Said Stray cried in pain, as she was shocked violently.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." Akeno said smiling, as she sent more thunder down. Viser gave a dying cry, as she was shocked repeatedly.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like thunder, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Red Melons said calmly, as she stared at her friend. Before Issei could comment on this, the snake head/tail shot forward, aiming to strike Red Melons. Without thought, Issei instantly moved forward, swinging me forward.

"Take care of this. Taberu." He said, as rest his hands on the already formed Naginata. I grinned, as a sudden memory came up, one I had entirely forgotten about. To be fair, it was last used on that fedora-wearing Fallen Angel, and that was years ago.

 _'Neh, Issei. Can I consume it?'_ I asked. He blinked.

 _"...Alright."_ He agreed. My grin grew wider.

 _'Yes. This'll be good.'_ I said, as I opened my mouth.

 _' **[Consume]** ' _I said, as my weapon form began to glisten. The moment the snake bit onto my body, it cried out in pain. It reared back, as its fangs turned to dust, or more specifically, Ash. It continued to writhe in pain, as Red Melons walked forward confident. Behind her the tail head, finally Turn To Ashes,

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." She said, as Issei followed, trembling.

"... I'm scared of Akeno-san." He muttered. Red Melons gave a light chuckle.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." As she said this, Akeno was sending thunderbolt after thunderbolt onto the Stray. The tail was entirely gone, having been turned to Ashes. As Issei walked, I absorbed the Ashes.

I only did this because Ashes were delicious. As I did so however...

 **{You Have Unlocked A Trait}**

 **{You Have Unlocked A Stat}**

 **[Ash Duke] _You have great control over the Ashes, and can consume them to regain power, or manipulate them to do anything._**

 **[Ashes] _The amount of ashes you have contained. Can be used for many abilities related to Ashes._**

* * *

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 110/110**

 **[Mana] 120/120**

 **[Ashes] 400/120**

 **[Strength] 12**

 **[Defence] 11**

 **[Sharpness] 12**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $25,000**

 **[Points] 0**

 **[Experience] 2 30/150**

* * *

I was overflowing in Ashes. **(+.+)**

I watched as Red Melons stood in front of the dying Stray. Unbeknownst to everyone but me, and Issei, only her chest, and head remained, as the rest was Ashes, and hidden in the rubble.

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]** **  
**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **[+10]**

 **{[Total Ashes] 520/120}**

I was practically salivating at the sheer amount... I'm going to store these... Yeah, pull out the Ashes... seal them in these boxes... Yes, success. I had fie crates of Ashes now.

 **{[Ashes] 20/120}**

As I did this.

"Any last words?" Red Melons asked. Viser stared at her pleadingly.

"...Kill...Me..." She uttered. The pain of the constant thunder, and being turned to Ashes must have been torture for her. Well too bad for her, I sped up the process.

"Then disappear." Red Melons uttered, creating a red orb. She shot it forward, which impacted against the Strays face. To everyone else, she died to the red orb, but to us two, she had been turned to Ashes, at the last moment. After a few moments, the redhead sighed, as she faced the others.

"It's over. Good work everyone." She congratulated. While everyone gave out their own sighs, Issei couldn't help but frown.

"Ano. Buchou. What piece, am I? What role do I play?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Ah that? Your a Pawn." She said without a care.

 _"Ah. I'm a Pawn. The Lowest."_ He thought depressed.

 _'Don't worry Issei. Even if your a Pawn, you have an advantage.'_ I said cheerfully. He blinked.

 _"Why?"_ He asked. I smiled.

 _'The others have one chess piece. You have eight.'_ I responded. He blinked again, before slowly dawning a smile.

 _"...I see. That is a bit relieving."_ He said, a bit happy now.

 _'Isn't it?'_ I grinned, as we left the building.

 **{Victory!}**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 **[Yen] $50,000**

 **[(M)Mana Crystal] 1**

 **[Experience] 200**

 **{You Have Leveled Up!}**

 **{You Have Gained A New Ability}**

 **[Summon Viser] _Viser is a Stray Devil, who has been consumed by Ashes._**

 ** _[Effect] Summons an Ash copy of Stray Devil Viser until its death._**

 ** _[Requires] 100 Ashes_**

 ** _[Max Count] 2_**

* * *

 **Done.**

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 110/110**

 **[Mana] 120/120**

 **[Ashes] 20/120**

 **[Strength] 12**

 **[Defence] 11**

 **[Sharpness] 12**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $25,000**

 **[Points] 5**

 **[Experience] 3 80/150**

 **...**

 **I had a poll up a week ago, asking if Rias reveals killing Issei. Nobody wanted that, so now he'll be ignorant of that event for awhile.**


	10. That One Crazy Guy

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[That One Crazy Guy From A Couple Months Back]**

As Issei slowly biked his way over to a clients house, I began pondering on why he did this. Issei's Demonic Energy was becoming bigger without my interference, but it still wasn't enough to actually use the magic circle. How much energy was needed to actually use one? On another note, I've recently gained a liking to consuming things, mostly living ones... Hearing their cries of pain were sweet bliss for me.

Originally we were just going to head home, when at the last moment Red Melons was alerted of a leaflet summoning...thing... activating. Of course, since Issei was still the fledgling of the group, he was the one to go. So now, here we are, on the way to a complete stranger. We did find out the person didn't live alone, so maybe its's possible the family will notice us.

On another note, that red dragon I found sleeping outside the Library woke up. The moment he did, the outside changed into a field with a night sky, with clouds... It was weird. The dragon was a pretty nice guy/dragon, who had an obsession with destroying 'The White One', but a nice person nonetheless. Apparently Issei wasn't strong enough, to actually talk to him, so he asked me to keep quiet for now. I agreed.

We soon arrived at the clients house. The door was surprisingly unlocked, allowing us to enter. The moment we entered a feeling of foreboding appeared... or was it killer intent.

 _"Something smells dead."_ Issei mentally commented. I blinked.

 _'Really?'_ I asked. He nodded, making me hum in thought.

 _'I recommend caution.'_ I offered. He tensed in response, as he carefully walked over the floor, being careful not to make noise. We peered over a corner, and there beheld a man crucified upside down on a wall. The man had vicious cut marks scattered throughout his body, specifically around his guts. The man was crying for mercy, as a man with white hair, and priest clothing came into the room. He took one look at the dying man, before bringing out a gun.

Without a word, he mercilessly shot the mans chest, throat, and finally mouth, making the dying man gurgle in pain, before finally dying. Issei moved to step back, but his step made the floor creak, revealing our presence to the man. He turned, as Issei tensed, before grinning with an insane look in his eyes.

"Hm, Hm? Well, if it isn't a Devil-Kun!" The priest laughed, as he looked at us, Issei specifically.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" He sang, making me blink, as Issei clenched his hand.

"My name is Freed Selzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!" He yelled, as he whipped out a sword handle, which activated creating a light saber... literally.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?" Issei asked, trying to distract the man. Freed looked up, as if in thought, before looking back grinning.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." He said, as though talking about the weather.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." He said, thinking hard.

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" Issei asked shocked... The hell Issei, there is over a century of history, about human killing one another.

"Hah? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Ha, Ha, Ha! I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job." Freed explained.

"Even Devil's won't go this far!" Issei protested... You sure?

"Ha~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" He yelled, waving his light saber in the air.

 _"That looks like a beam saber from Gundam!"_ Issei commented. Freed suddenly froze in place, as he stared at Issei.

"...Wait a minute... I know you..." He trailed off.

"Your The Damn Boy Who Didn't Die At The Park, After I Shot You!" He cried. I blinked, as a sudden memory came up. I replayed this to Issei as well... White hair, insane-looking face... yep this is the same guy from a couple months back. The man suddenly sprinted forward, kinda like a ninja from Naruto. Issei hastily backed off, before yelling in pain, as something struck his left calf.

He took a few steps back, before falling onto his butt, yelling in agony, his right calf also being shot.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" Freed grinned a sick grin, as he he aimed his gun as Issei's head. I instantly readied to block the attack, just as a familiar voice sounded out.

"Please stop!"

"Asia." Issei trailed off, grimacing in pain.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" Freed casually asked. Well, your heartless.

"N-No!" She cried seeing the crucified corpse.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." The priest continued, shooting Issei's left shoulder as he did so, getting a cry of pain from him.

"...N-No..." Asia cried, as she looked at him. She then glanced at our direction, and had a shocked look, as she gazed at Issei.

"Father Freed...t-that person..." She said, looking at Issei directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Ha, Ha, Ha! what are you misunderstanding?" Freed laughed as if some joke was said.

"...Ise-San is a devil...?" She muttered still shocked.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed actually looked surprised at this, as he looked back, and forth between the two teenagers. Issei could only look away guiltily.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama." Freed yelled standing in a Y-form.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" he continued, aiming his sword to stab Issei's chest. I am ready, for retaliation, as Issei closed his eyes, as though waiting for the pain. I blinked as Asia rushed in front of him.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" Freed asked confused. Issei opened his eyes, and looked in shock at what Asia had done.

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." Asia begged.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" She continued. The priest just got a look of fury, as he glared down at the girl.

"Hah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" He hollered.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" She pleaded. He just smacked her.

"There aren't, idiot!" He yelled, glaring down at her.

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" Asia cried, looking up defiantly. He just kicked her in response.

"Asia!" Issei cried, crawling over to her. She had a bruise mark on her cheek.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Freed yelled, spinning his sword, before pointing at Issei's face. Issei slowly got up, and weakly got into a boxing stance.

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!" He challenged.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" Freed said creepily. He jumped into the air, just as a blue magic-circle appeared.

"What is this?" He cried confused, as a flash appeared.

"Ise-Kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba said, as she held a longsword, with a dozen more on her back... Overkill much?

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno appeared.

"…Priest." Koneko spoke, putting on a pair of paw-gloves.

"Hiyahou! Here's A Present For The Devils!" Freed yelled, as he wildly waved his sword. In response, Kiba defended herself with her sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba cried, glaring harshly as the priest actually faltered from the look... Do you like Issei that much? Oh wait, you stole his uniform, what am I saying?

"Oh, Oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" Freed cried, acting cocky. What made it worse was when Kiba looked to the side with a blush for a moment, before renewing her glare.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" She said, swinging rapidly with precise precision.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" He complained, as he still laughed. I stopped following the conversation, as I examined Issei's wounded body...

'I can't do much, but I can try to remove the burned skin, so your body can begin healing.' I Offered. I got a grunt in response. As I got to work...

"Then disappear." Red Melons? When did you get here?

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." She apologizes as she looked at Issei's wounds.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?" She asked. He meekly nodded, as she looked as though she was going to yell at him. She didn't, instead opting to glare at Freed instead.

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" Issei gasped out, as his adrenaline began to fade.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" She sarcastically asked Freed who laughed.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted, and it finished as a dream." He laughed, as he furniture around his was blown away. In her palm was the same red orb that originally killed us.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." oi, we aren't possessions... or at least, Issei isn't.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno suddenly warned.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation." Red Melons ordered, still glaring at the Stray Priest.

"Yes."

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" Issei pleaded, looking at Asia's downed form, as she slowly got up.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Red Melons said, as she stared at Asia, as though she was trash... She's still human though, so don't do that. Issei, and Asia's eyes met. The magic-circle underneath us began glowing.

"Asia!" Issei cried. She simply smiled contently... This girl...

"Ise-san, let's meet again." She said, just as a flash appeared again.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Hoped you had enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Who should Taberu consume next?**

 **I'll have this in a Poll.**


	11. Friendly Activity

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Friendly Activity]**

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!" Issei cried. I'm pretty sure she'll deny your request Issei.

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot co-exist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies… If that happened, we would also have to fight." Red Melons explained, looking at him, as though she expected this.

"..." Issei looked speechless at the refusal. Issei's mood was rapidly deflating, as he grew more, and more depressed...

 _'What did you expect?'_

* * *

~Sigh~

Issei sighed, as he sat on a park bench. He had opted to skip school, as he wouldn't be able to focus with his sadness. there was also the fact his injuries haven't healed yet.

~Grumble~

Issei sighed once more. he hadn't eaten breakfast, seeing as he had walked out like a zombie... Is that Asia? She approached Issei's side, and stared at him curious. A moment later, he looked up, and gazed at her shocked.

"...Asia?"

"...Ise-San?"

* * *

We stood in front of a register, as we waited for Asia to order.

"...Au..." She moaned, as she looked at all the choices.

"W-What would you like to order…" The employee, Murayama, also a Kuoh student didn't know what to do either. It was lunch, so Issei had taken Asia to a nearby WcDonalds. WcDonalds had a nice atmosphere, despite the smell of grease.

Issei had originally offered his help, but she firmly rejected it with a soft 'I will manage it somehow'. Despite this, she was having a hard time deciding. What was slightly worrying was how Murayama was staring at the girl with a strange leer... Didn't she have a crush on Issei last year? Ah yes, that's right, she was the only girl to initially talk to him, thus making her his first person to befriend him at school, if you ignore the Perverted Duo.

"Sorry Murayama-San. She'll have the same order as myself." Issei said. Murayama stared at him with a tint of a blush, before nodding.

"Okay." She said, typing into the register. Meanwhile...

"Au... I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a hamburger for myself..." Asia whimpered. Issei sympathetically chuckled.

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese first." He offered, making her nod. Once they had gotten their meals, they walked to an empty table, Murayama's gaze following them for a few more moments. As they sat down, two things happened;

*I pulled forth the same meal they were having.

*Asia stared at her meal confused.

"You can eat by taking the wrap off like this." Issei instructed.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" Asia said amazed, as she did what he had done a moment ago.

"You also eat the fries like this." Issei continued, picking up a fry, and bit into it.

"Oh my!" Asia repeated once more amazed. While he showed her how to eat, he noticed her not eating her meal.

"You should eat to Asia." He commented. She lightly blushed, as she slowly nibbled on her burger.

 _'Nom'_ I said, as I bit into my burger.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" Asia said happily.

"You never ate a burger before?" Issei asked confused.

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!" Asia supplied readily.

"Eh? So what do you normally eat?" Issei asked still confused, if not a bit shocked.

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food." She answered... Such simple food.

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. " Issei told her, making her nod.

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." She said before continuing to eat her burger, sipping her soda like a delicate flower... the truth may not be that far off. Once we had finished our meals, and left WcDonalds...

"Asia." Issei said suddenly.

"Y-Yes." She answered startled.

"Lets go and have some fun now." He said with a pump of his fist.

"Eh?" She asked bewildered.

"Let's go to the game center." He said, as he guided the confused girl down the road.

* * *

The two teenagers soon arrived at a arcade, and played a few games. After awhile we lost sight of Asia, but thankfully found her in front of a crane game.

"What is it?"

"Au! N-No… I-It's nothing." She stuttered, as if ashamed at being caught.

"Is there something you want?" Issei asked kindly, as he gazed into the machine. Asia was glancing at the doll form of a rather popular anime mascot named Rache-Kun. It was a mouse.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?" Issei asked curiously, as he pulled out a few coins.

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…" She stuttered, blushing heavily, before shyly nodding. Issei instantly pushed the coins in the coin slot.

"Okay. I will get it for you!" He exclaimed, already moving the crane.

"Eh? B-But…!" Asia said surprised.

"It's okay, I will get it." he reassured.

 _'Okay. I'll help you. Move a bit to the left.'_ I instructed. He did so.

 _'Not yet...Now!'_ I yelled, as he pushed the button, successfully snagging Rache-Kun.

"Yeah!" He said making a victory pose, making Asia giggle. He pulled out his prize, and gave it to her.

"Here you go, Asia." He said, as she happily took it.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll." She said, snuggling it close to her chest.

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time." Issei offered, flashing her a grin. She shook her head however.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll." She said kindly. This made him blush, as he looked away, scratching his cheek.

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, Let's play for the whole day today! Follow me!" Issei said excitedly, as he held her hand.

"Y-Yes!" She said readily, as he guided her deeper into the arcade.

* * *

"Ah, we played a lot today." Issei sighed, as the two walked down the street. They had actually played until dusk...

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…" Asia said, as she sighed happily.

"Ouch." Issei said suddenly, as he gripped his leg wound from yesterday. All except that wound had already healed already. Since he still had that wound, Red Melons had told him to take a break from school, and being a devil for a few days...

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…" Asia asked sadly. Issei winced in response. She bent down, and asked kindly.

"Can you please lift your trouser up?"

"S-Sure." He agreed, before doing so revealing the bullet mark left by Freed. She hovered her palms on top of the bullet mark, before a warm gentle green light covered his leg. A couple seconds later, she stopped doing what she did, and looked back up.

"How is it?" She asked. He smiled, as he moved his leg.

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!" He exclaimed, as he got up, testing his foot. After running around for a bit, he turned to thank Asia.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power…This is a Sacred Gear, right?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." She answered still happy for him.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is." He said, scratching his cheek. Asia had a shock look hearing about that new piece of information.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realize at all." She gasped. He chuckled, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?" He asked cheerfully. Asia had a complicated look on her face, as tears slowly fell from her eyes. A few seconds later, she was crying. Sitting down on a bench, she began telling a story.

Once there was a young girl called **(The Holy Maiden)**. In a certain region in Europe, the girl had been abandoned by her parents. Found, and raised in a nearby church by a nun, alongside many other orphans. The girl was a strong believer of the church, granting her a power at the age of eight. She used this power to heal a wounded puppy, an action witnessed by a member of the Catholic Church by chance.

At that moment, her life had changed. Sent to the Main Church, she was symbolized by many, as **(The Holy Maiden)** , because of her holy power. Using this power, she healed many believers, and they were told of how it was a power of divine protection. This brought rumors, upon rumors, making her respected, as a **(Holy Maiden)** , even without her approval.

The girl had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans. But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?" One had said.

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!" Another said aghast.

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!" A third continued.

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and , a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a **(Witch)**.

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!" Many scorned her.

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a **(Witch)** and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of **(Stray Exorcists)** picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen the girl never forgot to pray to God.

She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." She said, as she cried. Issei sat speechless, as he took in what he heard. Luckily I was there to sort his memories.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She continued, trying to dry her tears. Issei gulped, as he glared at the sky.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" She trailed off, beginning to cry once more. Issei suddenly gripped her hands, staring into her tearful eyes. I smiled at what he was going to do.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." He declared, making her look at him confused.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number." He continued, fumbling through his pocket.

"...Why?" She whispered.

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" He said, as he finally found his phone.

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?" She asked unsure. He furiously shook his head.

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?" He asked hopefully. She placed a hand covering her mouth, as she began to cry once more, this time with hope.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense." She whispered.

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually." He countered, smiling at her.

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture." She muttered.

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!" He said with conviction.

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend." She said, staring at him hopefully.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends." He said readily, grinning at her.

"…Will you become my friend?" She finally asked. He broke his grin, to smile a true genuine one, this one different from all the others he had made.

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia." He said gently. The clouds parted, creating a hole in the sky, as the sunlight shined upon them, bathing them with a warm feeling. Asia smiles happily, at finally making a friend when-

"It's impossible." A voice said, ruining the moment.

"You…" Issei stuttered.

"…Kalawarner-Sama…" Asia stuttered, as well. Said Fallen Angel laughed in amusement at their trembling voices.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?" He asked, staring at her, who simply sneered in response.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me." She stared down on him, like he was trash.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?" She said, turning to the girl, who backed away.

"… No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people… Also, you people did things to me…" She said, hiding behind Issei who stood protectively.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I also took the time to look for you. Stop being such a troublesome bitch! " Kalawarner sneered.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Kalawarner-San, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?" Issei asked stepping forward.

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" The Fallen Angel spat, as she formed a yellow light spear. It resembled a golden dual-sided lance.

"S-Sacred Gear!" Issei cried lifting his arm into the air. Oh right, during that Kamehameha event back at Morisawa-San's house, he had awakened his Sacred Gear. It was a red gauntlet, with a green jewel, and two golden spikes.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!" Kalawarner said laughing. Seeing his confused face, she clarified.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you." She insulted. Issei clicked his tongue, as he looked around the area. As if making a decision, he glanced at his Sacred Gear.

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then Activate!" He commanded. The green jewel glowed, as a voice echoed around the park.

 **[Boost!]**

I suddenly felt Issei's power increase, and glanced at the red dragon, who was also known as Ddraig grin, as Issei used his power. Issei actually looked ready to do battle, before a golden lance struck his gut. As the spear pierced his gut, he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of one is doubled, it's only two. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil-kun?" Kalawarner mocked, as she re-summoned her spear, making the spear in his gut disappear.

Issei dropped to his stomach, as he gasped for air. He soon stopped gasping, as Asia began healing him. After half a minute, the wound was gone, fully healed.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the **[Twilight Healing]** , is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil." The Fallen Angel suddenly warned.

"S-Shut up! I can defeat you-" Issei tried to say. Unfortunately Asia didn't seem to hear, as she stood up.

"Yes, I understand." She said defeated.

"Asia!" He cried out.

"Ise-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun." She said smiling, before walking over to the Fallen Angel.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. After today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering." She said with a cruel smile.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?" He asked, reaching his arm out in her direction.

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me." She said happily. Before he could speak, she whispered.

"Goodbye." She had said with a final smile, before being covered by black wings.

"Low-class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye." The Fallen Angel sneered one final time, before flying into the air, quickly disappearing.

Issei slowly got up, and looked into the air, looking despondent.

"Asia..." He whispered, before suddenly fell to his knees, and began beating the ground with his fists.

"Damn It!" He said, cracking the ground with his armored hand.

"Damn It!" He repeated, ignoring his bleeding fist.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, into the sky.

"ASIA!" He yelled into the air.

...

There was nothing I could do for him for now.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hoped You Enjoy.**

 **The End of this Arc is coming soon.**


	12. Rescue I

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Rescue I]**

 **~Slap~**

Damn... Red Melons slapped Issei's cheek really hard.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister." She asked, staring at him angered. Issei's bangs covered his expression, though I'm sure he was serious. After Kalawarner had taken Asia, he had reported what had happened to Red Melons, nd asked to go rescue her.

She didn't take it well.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety." He said, not giving up.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" She asked, as though he was a dimwit. He's just being really stubborn.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!" She continued, as though hoping he would give up on it. Don't bother, it's not happening.

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." He said, as though it was one of the best idea ever made.

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?" She said enraged now.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!" He said with conviction, stunning the occupants with brief admiration, before Red Melons squashed it.

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy." She said stubbornly.

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?" He asked rhetorically.

"..." She glared at him.

"..." He glared back.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils." She said.

"Asia isn't our enemy!" He countered. The tension was getting really heated.

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her." She shouted. He just glared.

Before it could escalate, Akeno walked forward, and whispered in her ear. She calmed down a lot, and looked at Issei, and the other members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit." She informed, as she activated the magic-circle. Panicked, Issei spoke out.

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking-" He tried to say, but was interrupted, as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?" She asked suddenly. Startled by the change of subjects, he nodded.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn's has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the **[Promotion]**." She said, as the magic-circle became brighter.

"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as 'Enemy's base', you are able to change into any piece besides the King." She spoke.

He quickly lost his anger, as he imagined the new possibilities of his trait. I'll be there to help if needed.

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for **[Promotion]** within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability." She said, as the magic-circle grew even brighter than possible.

Issei had an excited expression, just as Red Melons continued.

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." She said, before leaning forward.

"Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you." She said, as the light became almost unbearable.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger." She finished, before disappearing with Akeno.

 _'Ready?'_

 _"Of course."_

"Ise-Kun?" Yumi suddenly asked. He looked over at her.

"Are you going?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her." He responded. She looked at him with a strange look.

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself." She said.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free." He confirmed.

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless." She said, as she summoned a sword.

"Then what am I supposed to do!" He asked. She looked at him serious.

"I'm going too." She said suddenly.

"Wha…" He asked startled. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them." She explained. Issei began to tear up at the word 'comrade'.

"Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as 'Enemy's base', you are able to change into any piece besides the King". So isn't she indirectly telling us that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?" She asked.

"Ah." He said, putting the pieces together. That sneaky redhead... Clever.

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." She giggled, as she summoned more, and more swords, strapping them to her back.

"… Senpai…I'm going as well." Koneko said, walking up.

"Wha-, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked startled.

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go." She explained. At that he began to tear up.

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!" He cried, crying literal tears. As he cried, I noticed Koneko stick her tongue at Yumi.

"H-Huh? But I'm going as well…?" Yumi said with a dejected smile. He smiled apologetically at her, before putting on a determined face.

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia!" He said, raising his fist to the air.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


	13. Rescue II & Happy New Years!

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Rescue II]**

We examined the church, from where we were. Issei suddenly held my body.

"Beru. Can you scout the area." He whispered, drawing looks from the other two. I nodded, before shifting. I materialized next to the group much to their surprise, before shifting into a more solid form. After a couple moments, a gray bird replaced me. Changing into forms I wasn't used to was very taxing initially.

 **[-40 MP]**

I flapped my wings, gaining momentum, before soaring into the air. As I flew, I noticed a few priest milling about, scattered around the church.

After several more minutes of scouting the area, I flew back to the hiding spot, only to find it empty. I looked around, only to hear a ruckus inside the church. I notice the scattered priests begin converging onto the church entrance.

 _'Issei! Priests Inbound!'_ I yelled. I heard a loud curse coming from the inside, before he responded back.

 _"Dammit! Can You Hold Them Off?"_ He asked. I blinked.

 _'Can I **[Consume]** them?' _ I asked hopefully.

 _"Go Ahead."_ He answered focusing on something else.

 _' **Yes.'**_ I grinned. I released a loud chirp, causing many of the priests to cover their ears in pain.

 _"Wait...Wait I-"_ He tried to interrupt.

 _'to Late!'_ I said, as I swooped down, becoming my **[Materialize: Attack Form]** , skewering four priests where they stood. I looked around counting the remaining priests, who stood frozen. As I did so, the priests who were skewered quickly began to Turn To Ashes, and began to become absorbed into the weapon.

 **[+30** **Ashes** **]**

 **[+30** **Ashes** **]**

 **[+30** **Ashes** **]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 _'Thirteen... X3 This is going to be delightful.'_ I thought.

 _"Oh god... ouch... what have I released?"_ Issei asked.

 _'A weapon.'_ I responded grinning.

* * *

Now that I thought about it, I won't really be able to do much, if I'm stuck embedded into the ground. I decided to try materializing once more, this time as myself in the physical world. As I concentrated to do so, I noticed the Gremory magic-circle emerge from the ground, revealing Akeno, and Red Melons.

 **[-50 MP]**

I felt my conscience disappear from the mental realm, and into the physical realm. I took a deep breath ignoring the still frozen priests, and the curious Gremory's.

~Inhale~

~Exhale~

 _"Ah! So this is what the physical realm feels like. To feel it as I am now is wonderful."_ I said happily, as I stood on top of the pillar. Leaning down, and picking up the pole of my weapon, I did a handstand. My voice sounded ghostly, as it passed through the field, causing shivers.

 _"Neh, neh. Priests. Don't take this personally."_ I said, before flipping, effortlessly pulling the spear with me. I did several flips, curling into a ball, as I did so, turning myself into a literal wheel of death, as I fell towards the nearest priest. The man quickly snapped out of his shock, and opened his mouth to speak. His words failed him however, as he finally noticed me falling towards him. He squealed like a pig, as I bisected the man in half.

Landing on my feet, I gripped my blade in one hand, as I jabbed it forward, skewering two more with my weapon. The three quickly became ashes, and were once more absorbed into my weapon. Snapping out of their shock, the rest of the priests pulled out light swords, and light guns. One man yelled into the air, making me look at him confused.

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

The man sneered, as a dozen more priests ran out from the foliage. In response, I stabbed the man's heart, killing him from where he stood. Looking around I counted once more. As I did, two Fallen Angels appeared, Kalawarner, and a small blonde one in Gothic clothing.

 _"...Twenty-One more..."_ I muttered, before quickly spinning my weapon in a circle, blocking multiple light bullets. The bullets dropped to the ground, all slashed into pieces. Several yells were heard, as eight priests ran forward, gripping their swords. In response to that, I held my weapon close to my chest. Once they were close, I spun, spinning like a top, as I massacred the group, when they thought to surround me.

Like before, the deceased turned to ashes, before being absorbed into my weapon.

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

 **[+30 Ashes]**

I glanced at my **[Ash Amount]**.

 **{[Ashes] 560/120}**

The amount is making me grin in delight. Just then...

 **{You Have Discovered A New Ability}**

 **[Summon Stray Priests] _These Stray Priests have been consumed by Ashes._**

 ** _[Effect] Summons Stray Priests until death._**

 ** _[Requires] 15 Ashes_**

 ** _[Max Count] 18_**

Grinning a sick grin, if my targets flinch meant anything, I opened my mouth.

 _"Hey remember those friends of yours, who I killed? Wanna see them again?"_ I asked. No one answered, to frightened to respond.

 _"No? Well too bad, your seeing them anyways."_ I said nonchalantly. I held a arm forward.

" _ **[Summon Stray Priests]**_ " I spoke. All around me, Ash flowed from my weapon, and into the ground creating humanoid figures. After about a minute, the Ashes dissipated, revealing the same priests I had killed just a few minutes ago. i heard clashing, and glanced behind me, noticing the Gremory's fighting the Fallen Angels.

Glancing back to my own massacre, I snapped my fingers.

 _"Round them up."_ I ordered. The priests didn't respond, as they unsheathed their swords, and guns, and began attacking their former comrades. I then gripped my weapon, with both hands, before rushing back into the battle.

...I wonder how things are going on Issei's end?

Ah whatever, I'm sure he's doing fine.

I jumped into the air, as I aimed my spear downwards, piercing a lone priest, as he gurgled blood. I stared impassively, staring into the dying mans eyes, before he finally died. Grunting, I did a back flip, landing onto the ground, my Naginata resting on my shoulder, the corpse on it quickly dissolving to ash. I heard a cry, turning to find the last of the priests being pushed into a circle.

Grinning, I ran forward, swinging my weapon to the side, as I neared them. Many of the remaining priests screamed in fear, as I approached. As soon, as I was only a foot away from the circle, I stopped, turned, and swung my weapon, watching in sweet delight, as the remaining priests, and half of my priests were horizontally bisected.

In one blow, I effectively killed Thirty-One Stray Priests. I felt really accomplished. I turned to face the Gremory's fight, and noticed the smaller of the two, the one in Gothic clothing, flying away quickly, while Kalawarner laid on the ground, her legs ruined. I walked into the church, just as she was destroyed.

 _'Issei, I finished my task. How's it going on your end?'_ I asked. It took a few moments before he answered.

 _"We're running down a flight of stairs underneath the altar."_ He responded. I looked forward, and noticed a moved altar, with a trapdoor underneath.

 _'I found said stairs. Want me to return?'_ I asked.

 _"Please do."_ He said. I nodded, before willing my body to dissipate.

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 **[Experience] 75 x 18= 1,350**

 **{Level Up}**

 **{Level Up}**

 **{Level Up}**

 **{Level Up}**

 **{Level Up}**

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 110/110**

 **[Mana] 120/120**

 **[Ashes] 20/120**

 **[Strength] 12**

 **[Defence] 11**

 **[Sharpness] 12**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $25,000**

 **[Points] 25**

 **[Experience] 8 80/400**


	14. Rescue III

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **{[Ashes] 680/120}**

* * *

 **[Rescue III]**

So, we finally made it to the bottom of the staircase. While Issei, and the others were racing down the stairs, he was relaying what had happened inside the building. He told me of how Freed Selzan had been waiting for them, and had an epic clash with them, before ultimately fleeing using a holy flash bang. We came upon a large set of doors, one Koneko didn't hesitate to kick, making them fly off their hinges.

Issei charged in, followed by the two girls, as they came upon a small sea of priests, separating them from Asia who was crucified onto a cross, Raynare hovering nearby.

"Welcome Devils." She greeted. As one, the priests turned, and unsheathed their light swords. Issei ignored them, opting to stare at Asia's crucified body.

"Asia!" He yelled. I noticed her fidget, before looking up in surprise at his voice.

"... Ise-San?" She asked uncertain. He smiled, as he increased his voice.

"Yeah! I've Come To Rescue You!" He yelled, bringing a tear of relief from Asia. Raynare just chuckled deviously.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." She said without care. Issei, Koneko, and Kiba had alarmed looks as...

"Ah! Iya!" Asia yelled in pain, as she began glowing a pale white.

"Asia!" Issei cried, trying to reach her, only to be blocked by the priests.

"I won't let you interfere!" One yelled brandishing his light sword.

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!" Another said swinging it readily. Issei gritted his teeth angrily.

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!" He snarled, as he pulled me out, clutching the pole, as he prepared to swing. The sudden sound of bone breaking momentarily turned their directions to Koneko who held a fist forward. A few feet away a priest laid groaning in pain, as he clutched his ribs.

"... Please don't touch me..." She said. Behind Issei, Kiba held out her longsword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." She said with venom, as she glared at the sea of priests who stared back equally venomous.

"...Also so I can impress Ise-Kun, so he might notice me..." She muttered gripping her sword harder... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

"Iya!" Asia screamed, as a glowing light concentrated on her chest. It formed an orb, as it began floating way. Raynare flew to it, and cupped the orb bringing it close.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" She cried ecstatic. She hugged the orb, creating a flash. Once the light disappeared, Raynare appeared glowing a green aura.

"Ufufu. Aha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" She cackled, as she held her hands out. Issei ignored this, heading straight to Asia, the others preventing the priests from getting close.

He ran up to the cross, and untied Asia's hands, and legs. He kneeled down, resting her body in his arms.

"...I-Ise-San..." She muttered.

"Asia, I came to take you back." He said, as he gently rubbed her head.

"...Yes" She muttered. She sounded tired, and distant. Issei continued to comfort her, until...

"It's futile." Raynare said... This bird...

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die." She explained grinning down at him.

"Then give the Sacred Gear back!" He cried, glaring at him.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence." She cackled again.

"Raynare!" He howled, angrily glaring at her. She stared down at him arrogantly.

"Aha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!" she said sneering. I blinked, as I felt something. I grinned, as I heard Issei.

"Taberu. Consume." He stated. I materialized my more human form, but more wispy, as I leaned on his shoulder.

 _"Consume who?"_ I asked, my voice sending chills throughout the room.

"The priests. Make sure they don't interfere." He ordered. I grinned, intentionally directing it at the priests getting gulps of fear, and terror from them.

 _"Hai."_ I said lazily, as I changed into a bird. I flew up to the ceiling, before diving down. I shifted turning into my simple weapon form, skewering a man head-to-feet. As I gathered myself to my human form, I began mentally counting. I grinned at the number, my eyes forming last.

 _"So there are eighty of you... perfect."_ I uttered, as I stood on my weapon. One priest sneered, as he ran forward ignoring the cries of his comrades.

"Damn You Devil Weapon. I Will Destroy You!" He yelled thrusting his sword at me. I responded, by jumping high into the air, and drop-kicking the man, killing him, as my kick literally severed his head from the body. I accidentally crushed his head underneath my foot, but who cares about him? I looked up smiling pleasantly, as I looked at each priest still alive.

I pulled my hand back, and easily picked up my weapon, expertly spinning the naginata, as I rested it on my shoulder.

"Who's next." I asked. One man suddenly cried.

"How Can You Casually Ask That?! You Just Killed Him! Do You Have No Remorse?!" He asked. I simply scoffed at him.

"I'm a weapon. I was created solely for killing the enemies of my wielder. Why should I care who's life my blade ends?" I asked. The man actually looked put-off, as he actually began to ponder on it. Too bad I wasn't going to let him. I shot forward, stopping beside him, instantly bisecting him horizontally. The man died without feeling the blow.

As the blood few through the air, a bit landed on my face, trailing down my cheek, making me curiously lick it. Tasting the blood, I felt something. Was it what you called bloodlust? Whatever it was, he wanted more. I turned, and grinned at the army, and licked my teeth. I heard a collective gulp from everyone, even Koneko, and Kiba.

I raised a hand, and spoke.

"Your going to die today, that's the truth. But I won't be the ones to do it. Kill Them **[Summon Stray Priests]**!" I yelled, as ashes began swirling around, slowly forming thirty-one priests, all holding swords, and guns. They all stared soullessly at their fellows, as they stared back horrified. As one, the summoned priests began attacking their former comrades.

While they were distracted, I casually swung both arms around Koneko, and Kiba.

"Hello. Hello. We need to have a chat." I said, before pulling them to a corner. As I released them from my grasps, Kiba spoke.

"Ano. What do you want to talk about?" She asked nervously. Next to her, Koneko nervously fidgeted.

"Ah, nothing bad or anything. I just want to ask something." I answered, getting relieved sighs from them. Yumi blinked confused.

"Then what do you want to ask?" She asked. I grinned.

"Do you like Issei?" I asked casually. I watched amused, as both went through two different shades of red. While Koneko were blushing cheeks, Yumi had a full-blown crimson face, as she began stuttering out a response, one I couldn't decipher.

"Calm down. it's not like I'm asking if you wanted to marry him, or something." That turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as steam began emitting from her head, as she placed both hands on her cheeks...

I noticed a stream of ashes flowing into my blade. I looked around, and noticed how the sea of priests were reduced into a couple handfuls. Out of my thirty-one priests, only seven remained. I turned back to tell them about the priests, but found an amusing sight. Yumi was knocked out, crimson steaming face, as Koneko began fanning her head...

I think I'm going to be here for awhile.

On a side note, I noticed Issei's Sacred Gear change.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Hoped You Enjoy.**

 **This Arc is ending. Next chapter is the end of this arc, and of the 2016 chapters.**


	15. Aftermath

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Aftermath]**

Do you know what sucks? Having to babysit your wielder's schoolmate, when she faints from embarrassment. I could be killing, and devouring these priests, but no, I'm here making sure she doesn't get killed by holy water, or any light related element...

At least I get to watch Raynare get sucker-punched by Issei's newly upgraded gauntlet. Too bad she flew out the window. Sighing, I motioned Koneko to follow which she did, after picking up Kiba, and throwing her onto her shoulder. As we walked towards the window... which I'm pretty sure doesn't lead to outside seeing as we're underground... This church is weird. Anyways, as we walked through, the dead bodies of the priests, and my ash priests dissolved into ashes, before flowing back into me.

 **{[Ashes] 3,110/120}**

I was truly overflowing on Ashes this time. I changed into bird-form to fly out of the broken window. Fun fact, using a form the second time doesn't consume any Ashes at all. As I flew, I noticed Raynare on the ground, backing away from Issei who had mysteriously teleported out... nevermind, there was a hole in the wall leading down. I landed on his shoulder, as I tilted my head innocently.

"Taberu." He whispered. Curious I tilted my head to the other side.

 _'Hm?'_ I wondered. The window led to a hidden room behind the room previously. I turned, and noticed the others joining up with us. Red Melons stepped forward, passing us, as she went to stand in front of the terrified Raynare, as her body began to heal from the Sacred Gear she had stolen. Raynare had fainted from the sheer terror she had felt towards Issei, any bravado disappearing once I had appeared.

"Akeno." Red Melons stated.

"Hai." The girl in question said. She held up a hand, conjuring a ball of water. With a gesture of a hand, the water splashed onto the fainted Fallen Angel. A splutter, and cough later Raynare was back to the plane of waking.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Red Melons asked rhetorically. Raynare looked up at her with a mixture of terror, and anger.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…" she uttered. The redhead smiled back in response.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." She greeted, smiling down at her. Raynare glared at her in response, before sneering.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"They won't help you." Red Melons denied. When Raynare failed to respond, she clarified.

"That's because I already eliminated both of the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, and Fallen Angel Mittelt." She said.

"Lies!" Raynare denied. To be fair, she was half right. She got rid of the two, but one got away. Red Melons pulled out two feathers in response.

"These are the feathers of those two. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" She asked sarcastically. The Fallen Angels eye darkened.

"When I met the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, I predicted that a few Fallen Angels were plotting something in this town. I had thought it was something involving the entire Fallen Angel race. You see, even I'm not foolish enough to mess with the Grigori. It was then I heard that the Fallen Angels were secretly moving around, so I went to have a word with them, bringing Akeno with me." She said. Taking a breath, she continued.

"Once I had met with them, and asked about what they were up to, they blurted that it was their own plans. They said that, by helping you, they would be elevated to a higher position. It would seem all low lives secretly moving around for a purpose, blurt out their own plans." She wondered, glancing at Raynare with a smirk.

The Fallen Angel was grinding her teeth in frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fu, Fu, Fu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." She said, now with a smug grin.

 _'Do you think this is the business they were talking about?'_ I wondered.

 _"Maybe."_ Issei wondered as well. Suddenly tears appeared from the corners of his eyes. Oi Issei, are you getting sentimental?

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Yumi offhandedly commented beside us once more surprising Issei.

 _'Ninja?'_

"She is also called the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', you know?" She continued. Red Melons looked back to Issei, and glanced down on his gauntlet, before widening her eyes in a bit of surprise. Nodding to herself, she opened her mouth to speak.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" She muttered, before staring at Raynare, who flinched at her gaze.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." She said, gaining a look of confusion from both Issei, myself, and Raynare.

" **[Boosted Gear]** , a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" She asked, resting a hand on her cheek. Meanwhile Raynare stiffened, as she gulped, eyes wide in shock.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the **[Longinus]** … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maou's and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?

If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the **[Boosted Gear]** can double the power of the possessor every ten seconds. Even if his power starts from one, it doubles his power every ten seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God." She uttered still in shock.

Kill a god? Well, things just got interesting. Red Melons nodded to her, before turning to walk over to us. Holding out a hand, she patted Issei on the head, before raising a finger, and scratching my head, which was very comfortable.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." She said offhandedly. I didn't really care, as she didn't let up on the petting, which was very relaxing. I felt annoyed when Issei had backed off, away from the petting, but quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Issei said, stand-bowing to her. Tears fell, as he cried.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…" He said tearfully. Re-Rias gently patted his head, as she gave him a hug, similar to that of a mother comforting her child.

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." She said rubbing his back in comfort.

"But…but, I…" He stuttered, choking on a sob. She moved back, so she could stare at his face.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise." She said. Determined, he put on a determined look, as he nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. She nodded, before letting go, getting up, and facing Raynare, so her back was facing Issei.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." She said, walking forward, holding a hand up.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." She added, forming a red orb. Raynare backed away, falling on her butt.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." She continued.

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama-" Raynare tried to say.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias spoke, raising her arm, the orb growing larger, and larger. All of a sudden-

"I'm Here!" Freed Selzan was heard, as we turned to face the newly arriving man. He then noticed Raynare on the ground.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Freed asked excited. Immediately Raynare shouted from the ground.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" She yelled. The priest looked up in thought for a moment, before giving her a grin.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me." He wondered.

"D-Don't fool around and save me!" She replied angrily. Freed just shook his head carelessly.

"Ara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." He said curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-" Raynare cried panicked, but alas whatever she was going to say was interrupted... again.

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans, and your really hard headed. The only thing you're useful for is masturbation, so... just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" He cackled, as he took his gaze from the Fallen Angel, and onto Issei.

Raynare had a look of despair on her face. I would feel pity for her, but I don't. Why? That's simple. I can't.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" Freed gushed, as hearts literally floated around his head. Next to me, Issei shivered.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed called, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias immediately went back to almost killing Raynare. Talk about a one-track mind. The Fallen Angel turned her gaze at Issei, and before our eyes turned back to Yuuma-San.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" She cried. Issei stiffened.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" She cried, her eyes shimmering...

"Taberu." He spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

 _'Yeah?'_ I asked.

"Consume." He ordered. I smiled.

 _'Hai.'_ I complied. I flapped my wings, before soaring into the air. Once I was at a sufficient height, I dropped, transforming as I went. Issei slowly walked forward, as I descended. Once he was a foot away, he held his hand up high, hand outstretched. I finished transforming, just as he gripped the pole. Bringing it down, he stared at Raynare/Yuuma-San's terrified face, as I bisected her, turning her body to Ashes. I made sure to leave Asia's Sacred Gear unharmed.

 **{You Have Discovered A New Ability}**

 **[Summon Raynare] _The Fallen Angel Raynare, has been consumed by Ashes._**

 ** _[Requires] 100 Ashes_**

 ** _[Max Count] 2_**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 **[Experience] 81 x 75= 6,075**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

After the deed was done, I retreated back into my bird form, which I've decided to stay in. I heard a sound of jewelry landing on the ground, and noticed two simple rings landing on the ground. Rias un-summoned her red orb, as she went to collect the rings. Once she had done so, she turned to Issei who had stood there frozen.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." She said, breaking him out of his state.

"B-But Asia is already…" He stuttered.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…" He uttered, still a bit out of it, before jolting in place, as she held something in her hand.

"That is?" He asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece." She confirmed.

"Huh?" He asked. dumbfounded. She closed her eyes in thought, before opening them to speak.

"I'm a late in telling you this, but a devil, with a Peerage is given fifteen chess pieces in total. These pieces are made of eight Pawns, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, and one queen." She said, walking to Asia's corpse.

"The role of the Bishop is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing powers could be useful, as a Bishop." She said, placing the Bishop piece on the girls chest.

"This has never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl, as a devil." She said, as she held both arms out, creating a magic-circle that appeared on Asia's chest. What do you mean, never happened before?

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!" She said, as the Bishop piece went into the girl's body. At the same moment, her Sacred Gear also went into her body as well. Rias soon stopped her magic, and waited.

After a short while, Asia winced, as she slowly opened her eyes. In response, Issei ran, and knelt by her side, tears flowing from his eyes.

"...Huh?" Asia asked confused. Issei looked at Rias gratefully, who only gave a warm smile in return.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fu Fu Fu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." She said, which Issei agreed to readily. He turned back to Asia, who was rubbing her eyes, as though she had woken from a nap.

"...Mmm... Ise-San?" She asked. He hugged her in response, as he whispered.

"Let's go home, Asia." Smiling, she hugged him back.

"Hai."

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

Last night, Red Melons had gone to find a home for Asia, seeing as she was a part of the Peerage now. On another note, I had went back to the Mindscape, and found a overflowing ash dune. After looking around, I found the previous five crates, and several more, alongside some barrels. I completely emptied my Ash reserves for reasons.

[YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PUT SOME SPIRIT IN IT!]

I looked around, before glancing at Issei, as he turned off his clock. Getting up, and quickly stretching, he quickly ran into the bathroom... What got into him?

* * *

 **[1 Hour Later]**

He forgot about me, so in my bird form, I flew after him. As I flew into the school grounds, I noticed the student council of the school staring at me. I ignored her stare, as I flew towards the Old School Building. As I neared the building, I heard Red Melons converse with someone.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the **[Boosted Gear]** which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the **[Longinus]** , therefore it had that much value." I heard Red Melons say.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were one Knight, one Rook, one Bishop and eight Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all eight pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of Pawn is still a mystery. Also including its **[Promotion]**. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."She said smiling happily, as she patted Issei's cheeks.

She then pulled his face closer, as she gave a small kiss on his forehead. Pushing him back, I witnessed a small blush on his cheeks.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger." She said, as she leaned back onto the couch. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me." She commented. Issei blinked confused, but stiffened, as an aura of killer intent appeared behind him. Slowly, and robotically turning, he noticed Asia standing behind him. She was smiling, as her eye twitched.

"I-Ise-San." She said, her voice threatening. Issei gulped in response.

"A-Asia?" He stuttered. She looked at him, before glancing at Rias. All of a sudden, she turned, and began poking her fingers together.

"It has to be… R-Rias-Buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." She mumbled, before gripping her head in pain.

"Au. I have a headache." She moaned. Red Melons nodded, as though this was a normal thing.

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." She explained, as Asia nodded solemnly.

"That's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more." Asia sadly sighed. Issei patted her back sympathetic.

"Do you regret it?" Red Melons suddenly asked, making her face her curiously. After a few moments, she shook her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san." She said, smiling at the end. Issei's face turned red at that. Meanwhile Red Melons smiled in response.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise." She spoke.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia said happily.

"Asia, that uniform…" Issei asked suddenly, examining her clothing. She smiled, as she did a little twirl.

"D-Does it suit me…?" She asked shyly.

"Yes! Y-You Look Amazing!"He praised, still red. She smiled at his response, as Red Melons coughed in her hand.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." She commented, only on smile, as Issei instantly jumped up.

"Hai!" He said determined, before becoming embarrassed, as he sat back down. At that moment, the remaining three members of the Peerage arrived.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san." Akeno said, as she took her place standing behind Red Melons.

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai." Koneko spoke, as she sat across from Asia, pulling out a melon bread.

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan." Yumi greeted, as she sat next to Issei. Once everyone was seated, Red Melons got up, and clapped her hands.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" She asked, before snapping her fingers. A moment later, a large cake appeared on the table.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." She said shyly. At that, everyone agreed.

... Can I come in now? I've been pecking at this window for awhile.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hoped You Enjoyed.**

 **{Name} Taberu**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Spirit Weapon**

 **{Age} 18**

 **{Faction} Issei Hyoudou**

 **{Description}**

 **Taberu is a Weapon of Japanese descent. He prefer's to stay inside his weapon form, and is currently bounded to Issei Hyoudou. He is technically a Sacred Gear.**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Skills}**

 **+{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[Durability] 110/110**

 **[Mana] 120/120**

 **[Ashes] 20/120**

 **[Strength] 12**

 **[Defence] 11**

 **[Sharpness] 12**

 **[Storage] 6/50  
[Money] $25,000**

 **[Points] 70**

 **[Experience] 17 775/850**


	16. The Phoenix

**Hello There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Phoenix]**

Recently Dragon-San has been trying to make contact with Issei. Each day slowly, but surely the dragon had been making progress. I didn't interfere in any way, because Issei needed all the help he could get, so he could get stronger. Speaking of which, Issei was beginning to awaken.

Issei twisted, and turned, scrunching his face, as sweat fell down his face. After another turn, he got up, eyes wide, as he forced himself awake. Breathing heavily, he looked around. He turned to his clock, which said it was only half past four. He stared at the clock, before widening his eyes. He threw off his blanket, and almost immediately pulled out a jersey. Putting it on, he quickly opened the window, just enough for me to squeeze out, as he ran down the stairs, and out the door.

* * *

It's been a month since Issei's resurrection. He was also running top-speed towards the park, as Red Melons sped behind him on a bike. The only thing wrong with this scene was the fact, she had managed to find out his weakness; Gundam. After putting a picture of a RX-78-2 Gundam, he had gone rabid, as he attempted to hug the picture. Of course, the picture was just out of reach, as she had it connected to a string, and stick.

The moment they had made it to the park, I made it my sole motive to take that picture, which I did. The moment Issei was about to take the picture, I swooped it, grabbed it with my beak, and flew off. His cries of sorrow, and despair was very humorous for me. I soon landed on a branch, watching as Issei began doing push-ups.

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high." Red Melons said, as she sat on Issei's back.

"Sixty-Eight...Hai...Sixty-Nine...Seventy!" He finished, as Red Melons got off his back.

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?" She asked unsympathetically. Issei could only wince in response.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…" Red Melons said distracted, as she pulled out a wristwatch.

"Huh? Who's coming?" Issei asked.

"Excuse Me!" We all heard Asia cry. We, as one turned to see Asia, as she ran towards us.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…Au!" She was about to reach us, when she tripped on nothing... Pfft.

* * *

"Ise-san, here's your tea." Asia said, offering him a cup of tea.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Issei said, as he took the offered cup. Taking a sip, he let out a sigh of content. After a few moments, I flew down onto Asia's shoulder gently pecking her shoulder. She gently petted my head in response.

"Asia, why are you here?" Issei asked, making her go red.

"I heard that Ise-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today." She mumbled, as she twiddled her fingers together.

"Ah. Thank you." He thanked, as he took another sip from the cup. He glanced over to Red Melons, and noticed her distant look.

"What's wrong, Buchou?" He asked. She blinked, before giving him a smile.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now." She commented. He blinked, as she continued.

"It's about time that the luggage arrives." Luggage? What luggage?

* * *

 **[10 Minutes Later]**

"...T-This is?" Issei asked, his eyebrows twitching at the amount of boxes in front of the house. Red Melons walked up to him, and pointed at the boxes.

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room." She said, gesturing to his room.

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house!?" He asked, shocked. She nodded, as if expecting his response.

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?" She asked. If anything his eyes widened.

"These are Asia's belongings!?" He asked. She nodded, eyes closed.

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house." She confirmed. I blinked, as I landed on Issei's shoulder.

"Eh!" He cried shocked. At that she chuckled, as Asia gave a cry of shocked joy.

* * *

This was not the reaction I was expecting. I had expected for Mrs Hyoudou to at least express shock over the arrangements, but had accepted them, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?" Red Melons asked. The parents looked up to her, before whispering to each other.

"Asia…-San, was it?" Mr Hyoudou asked. She turned, and did a little bow. I was sitting on top of the T.V. so I had a good view.

"Yes, Ise-San's Otou-Sama." She said. Suddenly Mr Hyoudou began crying.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way." He said, as Mrs Hyoudou, and Issei gave him looks of disgust.

"Otou-san!" Mrs Hyoudou said, pulling her husbands cheek, bringing him back to his senses.

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our son who is also the embodiment of asexuality is also in this house. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah. That's right." Mrs Hyoudou agreed, giving Asia a stare, making her flinch. Red Melons looked to have a counter for this.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?" She asked casually. She Did!

"What do you mean?" Mr Hyoudou asked, shocked. Red Melons nodded her head, as if agreeing with his answer.

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Ise does lack a bit of subtlety, and is very straight forward, but he is not a fool. Instead, he has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Ise. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?" She asked turning to the girl in question. Asia smiled, as she nodded in response.

"Y-Yes! Ise-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life savior. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…" She continued rambling on everything Issei had ever done for her, even the small things. Everything she said made him shrink little, by little, hiding his face behind his hands.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?" Red Melons said suddenly, shocking all of us, even I.

 _ **"Bride?!"**_ Everyone shouted, as Red Melons nodded. A moment later, Mr Hyoudou began gushing out a waterfall of tears.

"…Since Ise is like this, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise living by himself even after I get very old…" He sobbed, trying to wipe away his tears. I glanced at Issei, and noticed his eye twitching. Mrs Hyoudou didn't say anything, as she wept beside her husband.

"Asia-san! He's a worthless son like this, but can I leave him to you?" Mr Hyoudou suddenly grabbed Asia's hands, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"You are wrong… Ise-san isn't a worthless person. He's a very wonderful person." Asia said brightly, making his eyes soften slightly. With a deep breath, he nodded to his wife. If anything, her tears grew, as she wept loudly. Calming down a bit, he gave Red Melons who was surprised, a look.

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!" He yelled, giving her a thumbs up, while still grasping Asia's hands with an arm. Red Melons gave a smile of approval, before looking at Asia.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents." She said smiling at her.

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?" Asia asked confused.

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Ise without a second thought, right?" She asked, as Asia grew bright red at that.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…" Asia was still hesitant, but that was fixed, when Mr Hyoudou gave her a shining thumbs up.

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!" He said, before laughing happily, his wife joining in shortly. All in all, Issei had no control, or role in this conversation.

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this." Red Melons reassured. Asia finally smiled, as she nodded.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Ise-San's Otou-Sama and Okaa-Sama." She said, bowing towards the family. While the family were welcoming her into the household, Red Melons had a conflicted look.

"...Bride, huh?" She muttered... Did something happen with her?

* * *

 **[A Few Days Later]**

It's been a couple days since Asia had moved into the household. The two, Issei, and Asia had recently gotten fixed into a schedule, where they would walk to school together. I flew above them, as I simply drifted my way to the school.

"It's a good weather today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Asia said, as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Hyoudou…" A boy muttered.

"Impossible…what's going on…?" A girl wondered horrified. Issei simply ignored these outbursts, as he glanced at Asia, who just gave him a smile.

"By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?" He asked concerned. She gave him another smile in response, as she shook her head.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them." She excitedly supplied, as she walked. Before Issei could respond-

"Asia-chan! Good morning!" A boy cried.

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well." Another finished.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." Asia greeted. In unison, the two clutched their hearts, as they twitched.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?" Matsuda asked.

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning." Motohama agreed. While Issei stared at his glasses-wearing friend amused, he didn't see it coming.

"Oof!" He cried in pain, as Matsuda punched him in the stomach.

"W-What was that for, Matsuda!?" He asked shocked. Said boy laughed in response, as he kicked him in the leg, making him fall.

"Ha ha ha. Ise-kun. I heard about it." The pervert cried, gaining everyone's attention.

"Heard what." Issei asked, as he painfully got up.

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-chan every day, right?" Matsuda asked. Suddenly multiple desks shifted.

"W-What about it?" Issei asked confused, rubbing his stomach.

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?" Matsuda faked wondered, as he glared at him. Motohama soon joined in. Issei just gave them a stare.

"I live with Asia. Right, Asia?" He asked, glancing at Asia who gave him a worried stare.

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Ise-San's house." She agreed, bringing shock to everyone.

"EH?!" Thirty, or so voices cried out. Matsuda fell to his knees, as he gripped the ground.

"It's a lie!" He cried, tears falling to the ground. Matsuda was fixing his glasses position with a shaking hand.

"I-Impossible… Ise living with a blonde beauty in the same house…? That can't be..." He trailed off, looking up listlessly. Matsuda suddenly gripped his head, as he rapidly shook his head.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-Sama" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!" He wailed. At this point, Issei was emitting an aura of annoyance. This aura was ignored by the classmates in denial... all thirty, or so.

"Ise, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you. Please." Motohama blurred in front of him, shaking his shoulders. Visibly annoyed, he agreed. Pulling out his phone, he searched his contact lists. He moved to a corner, and began calling the person.

All I heard was magical, before tuning out the rest. I ruffled my feathers, as I sat on the window ledge. After a few minutes, Issei walked back with a grin. A devious grin.

"Well, I found one person that's okay with meeting you guys. That person will also bring friends as well. This is the number of the person I can introduce you guys to. Contact that person through mail first. That way, you guys will feel happier." He instructed, as he shows them the number.

"Thank You!" Matsuda suddenly yelled, as he blurred in front of him, swiping his phone. Within the span of five seconds, the phone number, had been copied into their phone, and Issei's phone found itself in it's original owners hand once more... I think they broke Mach-one.

"Thank you so much, Ise-sama! I will never forget this debt!" Matsuda flashed a grin, actually getting a blush from a few of the girls in the room.

"Yeah, let's do a triple date next time! Just wait! We will also make a girlfriend instantly!" Motohama said, glasses flashing. I felt a wind pass by, making me look away from the classroom. There near the Old School Building was a shining object. Curious, I spread my wings, and flew over to it. Landing on a nearby branch, I realized what it was, a mirror.

Feeling silly for finding it, I turned, to fly back to the classroom window only to freeze. I turned back, and noticed a hint of red. Curious, I jumped onto a branch nearby, and stared. A minute of staring awarded me with a large red bird. I was the size of a pigeon, while the bird was the size of a hawk. The bird had fire highlights on the edge of its feathers.

The two of us stared at each other for awhile, only to break off when the school bell rang. Blinking, I turned, and flew off, heading back to Issei. I glanced back, and witnessed the bird disappear in a streak of fire.

* * *

"We're Back!" Issei announced, as he, and Asia entered the club room. I ignored them, as I crooned, as Kiba continued stroking the feathers on my head. The feeling of being petted is extremely relieving. I had originally had a low opinion of pets when they were being petted, but now I can sympathize with them.

"Ara, ara, good work. I'll go make some green tea now." Akeno greeted, as she moved to the kitchen area of the club room.

"Ohayo Ise-Kun." Kiba greeted, as she stared at him, with a possessive-like stare. He waved to her in response.

"Senpai." Koneko greeted, as she opened a bag of chips. How she didn't become fat from all the snacks, I don't know. Issei, and Asia walked over to Red Melons, who sat idly on the couch.

"Buchou. We're back." Issei said, as the two sat across from her. She stared off listlessly, making Issei frown. Waving a hand in front of her, he repeated.

"Buchou. We're back." At that, she blinked, and looked at them a bit apologetic.

"Ah, sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work Asia, Ise." She praised. Lately she had been prone to becoming distant over the pas few days. Red Melons looked up in thought, before nodding. Looking at Asia, she spoke.

"Now then, I will have Asia make her debut as a Devil starting tonight." She said.

"Eh?" The two asked confused. A moment later, Issei turned to look at Asia.

"Asia, you will be having your actual debut as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!" Red Melons continued, looking at the former sister.

"M-Me?" She asked, pointing at herself.

"Right, Buchou?" Issei asked, pointing at her as well. She nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further." At that, the two blushed up a storm. I noticed Red Melons slightly sweat at the death glares Koneko, and Yumi were sending her.

"Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic-power to transport through the magic-circle." Red Melons ordered.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno said, as she placed a hand on her forehead. At Issei's questioning face, she answered.

"We had the incident with Ise before, so we need to check properly. Though I don't think there will be a same problem." Issei's face fell a bit, only to rise, when Asia soothingly patted his back.

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. Hm, it seems like, she has the most demonic-power after Buchou and me. Her potential capacity for her demonic-power is very good." Akeno reported, getting a smile from Red Melons.

"That's good news. She can use her power as a Bishop to the fullest." Red Melons commented. Issei's face suddenly went from a straight face, to a sudden face of horror.

"Ise, are you crying?" Asia asked concerned. I turned, and there he was, tears falling from his distressed face. He stopped crying, and did a 90* turn, staring at Red Melons with a intense stare, making her shift in place.

"Buchou, no. It's a no!" He cried, putting his arms in an X-formation. At her confused frown, he clarified.

"Buchou! I feel uneasy if Asia goes alone! If Asia... I can't stand it if some weirdo asks some sick wish to Asia!" He continued. She sighed in response, as she held a palm up, as if to silence him.

"Ise. If a request is too lecherous for the Devils, the ones they summon doesn't come from the servant Devils of the Gremory-clan. There are humans who request those kinds of wishes, so there are Devils who take those clients as their profession and requests like that goes to them. The jobs we take are safe, you know? Even Devils have areas that they are professional at." She explained, though Issei stilled seemed unease.

"Buchou, you are telling the truth right? That's the truth, right? But still, I feel super uneasy!" He asked frantically.

"Alright. For a short time, I'll put you with Asia to support her. Are you satisfied with that?" Red Melons said, giving a sigh of amusement. I ruffled my feathers, as I got ready to take flight.

"T-Thank you very much! Asia! Let me handle the pervs! Asia, you can just make the contract normally!" Issei exclaimed, giving a thumbs up to Asia.

"Y-Yes." She said agreeing, a bit confused.

"So then, if a request comes, Asia, you will transport through the magic-circle by taking Ise with you." Red Melons ordered.

"Yes, I understand. Buchou." She said, nodding her head.

"Ara ara, there is a client trying to summon us, who wants to wish something that even Asia-chan can handle." Akeno suddenly said.

"That's very convenient. Asia can supply the demonic-power needed for teleporting through the magic-circle, and she can also support Ise who lacks demonic-power as well. Let's do it then." Red Melons offhandedly commented.

"Let's go, Asia!" Issei pumped his fist.

"Yes, Ise-san!" Asia agreed, just as the duo disappeared. I stayed in my position, as I realized something. I was left behind... oh well. I relaxed into Yumi's petting, as she idly did her homework.

* * *

As I flew home, I idly noticed the magic signature of the Gremory Clan activating inside Issei's room. Gliding downwards, I noticed a silver-gray light flash from the room as well. Landing on the windowsill, I looked inside. There was Red Melons in her birthday suit, Issei chilling in a corner, and a maid staring at the redhead with a stern look. A minute passed, before the maid, and redhead disappeared in a magic circle.

There was a small latch that I could use, to enter the room. Entering the room, and closing the window, I flew over to Issei who was slowly easing back into his bed.

 _'Did something happen?'_ I asked, dissipating my body, and returning to his Mindscape.

"I'll tell you in the morning" He muttered, as he covered his face with his blanket.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!" Asia said out of nowhere.

* * *

He never did tell me what happened last night, though I wasn't curious enough to pry it from him. Oh well, I'll just view his memories later. As I flew overhead of Asia, and Issei, I noticed two rapidly approaching individuals. One had a bald head, and the other with glasses.

"Ise!" The individuals yelled, as they charged. Issei looked up from staring at the ground, only to find the ones yelling only a few feet away.

"Die!" They yelled raising their arms, ready to clothesline him. Unfortunately for them, they had forgotten something. Out of the three of them, he was the fittest, despite Matsuda being a former sports club member. Instantly, Issei ran, and jumped onto their shoulders. Immediately after, he jumped straight into the air, and maneuvered himself, so he was in a cartwheel.

As he fell, I watched the Perverted Duo gape at his form, just as his feet stamped onto their faces. Doing a little backflip, he landed on his feet with the Perverted Duo staggering behind him.

"D-damn...y-you..." Motohama said, glasses cracked. Matsuda only uttered a squeak, before the two of them crumbled to the ground. To the side, Asia stood worried... for Issei, seeing as she ignored them, walking around them over to Issei. Seeing as I began elevating myself, and circling around them, I unfortunately was unable to catch whatever she said... if she said anything to begin with.

* * *

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory." Kiba said to Issei, as they walked over to the Old School Building. I would comment on how Kiba had 'coincidentally' walked into Asia, and Issei, as they walked over to the Old School Building.

"Akeno-San would know about it, right?" Issei asked. Kiba nodded, eyes closed.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know." She replied. As we got closer to the building, Yumi became more, and more tense.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…" She tensely said, with narrowed eyes, once we were in-front of the clubroom door. Issei gave her a glance, as he slowly opened the building door. Inside was Red Melons, Koneko, Akeno, and that silver maid from last night. I flew off from Issei's shoulder, as I landed onto Akeno's head. She gave me a small brief smile, as I laid on her head.

"Oh my..." Yumi trailed off, the tense atmosphere emitting from the room. I looked around, and noticed Asia gripping Issei's sleeve, in which he rested a hand on her head. Red Melons coughed in her hand, gaining everyone's attention.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." She said. The silver maid then stepped up.

"Ojou-Sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" The maid asked. Whatever response Red Melons was going to give her was interrupted, as the magic-circle began glowing.

"...Phoenix..." Yumi said with gritted teeth.

"Fu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." A blonde man appeared. He looked to be in his Twenties, and wore an open red suit. The man had what seemed to be a half-sneer, as he gazed around the room.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you." He suddenly said, staring straight at Red Melons, who looked away annoyed. Both Issei, and Asia blinked confused no doubt confused with the greeting.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." The man said grabbing Red Melons hand. She responded by forcefully shaking his hand away.

"Let go of me, Riser." She stated, completely serious. I glanced at Issei, curious on his reaction. He looked really confused, as he stared at the blonde man. Raising a hand, he spoke.

"Ano... Who are you?" He asked. The blonde man turned, and stared at him appraising him, before closing his eyes. A moment later, he opened them giving him a stare.

"And who are you?" He asked. His attitude didn't faze Issei, who did a short bow.

"Issei Hyoudou. Servant, and Pawn of Rias-Sama, heiress of Clan Gremory." He introduced, as though he was meeting the prime minister... That lesson on etiquette, Mrs Hyoudou had him go through, as a kid really paid off...

"Hm. Ah okay." He said, before staring back at Red Melons... What a dull reaction, but you know what? I don't care.

"Ano. Again, who are you?" Issei repeated his question, gaining a surprised stare from the blonde.

"Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants?" He asked, a bit surprised. Red Melons only gave a huff, as she turned her head to the side.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." She said looking away. The blonde man only laughed in response.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Ha ha ha!"

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." The maid spoke, startling Issei.

"Y-Yes." He asked, calming himself down.

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex." She explained to him. He gave a hum in response, before scratching his chin.

I heard a soft chirp in the air, and turned my head to the couch behind the blonde man. It was the red bird from before. When I look closely now, it resembled a eagle, but red, and with fire-like feathers. I got up from my perch on Akeno's head, and flew off. I glided over to the bird, and landed on the couch, a few feet away from the other bird. I idly heard Issei shock from behind me, but paid no attention.

The eagle was half a head taller than me, so when it scooted over to me, the height was apparent. I tilted my head, with it mimicking my actions. Soon, the two of us were mirroring each others actions. Finally after a few minutes, I let out a light chirp in greeting, one returned by the eagle. I noted that it had a feminine tone, revealing the eagle to be a female.

I spent the next couple... ?minutes? 'talking' to the eagle, learning that she was the familiar of Riser Phenex. I also learned that she was also known as a Burning Harpy, a humanoid woman with eagle-like eyes, red flame-like wings, and bird legs. Apparently this form she was in currently was her more commonly used form, seeing as she was usually doing scouting missions for her master.

Seeing no harm in telling her, I revealed how I wasn't actually a bird, but a Spirit Weapon. Despite the brief surprise, she accepted it rather easily. Apparently many of the famous weapons scattered throughout the world were actually Spirit Weapons as well, such as Ascalon, and Kusanagi. I heard the room go quiet, and looked around curious. Multiple magic-circles appeared behind Riser, revealing multiple women, girls, and a rather suggestive-looking couch.

I didn't think much after that, because my new friend began nuzzling me, rubbing the bottom of her beak onto my head. The comforting feeling from my head caused me to instinctively nuzzle back at her. I heard a 'aw' from Asia, but ignored her. After some time, I felt my friend stop nuzzling me, making me stop, as well. Blinking, I noticed a magic-circle appear below Riser, the women, girls, and the couch. I felt the air being pushed, and turned watching my friend rise into the air. She chirped her farewells, and flew to Riser, landing on the couch.

"Rias. The next time we meet will be at the game." He said, before disappearing with the rest of what was probably his peerage. I turned my head, looking at Issei, and the rest of Red Melons now tense peerage... You know, now that I've seen Riser's peerage, isn't Issei in a similar position?

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **I have a question. Now that Riser's familiar has been introduced, what should her name be, and should she be paired with Taberu?**


	17. Preparations

**Hello There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Note: Since it wouldn't be Highschool DxD without a harem, Issei gets one, whether he likes it, or not.**

 **Also since I don't really like harems, nor am I good at writing them, I'm going to limit the number of girls in the harems.**

* * *

 **[Preparations]**

"Shit." Issei stated, as he laid on his bed. After the meeting with Riser, club activities had been cancelled, with Red Melons, and Akeno heading deeper into the room to discuss something. I learned from Issei that Riser, and Red Melons would be having a Rating Game against each other. Rating Games was apparently like a team elimination, two sides trying to defeat the others.

"what're you thinking of Issei?" I asked, perched on his head.

"Buchou is in a position she doesn't desire." He said, sighing.

"So?" I asked. So what if she was getting married. Normally I might have shown concerned, except for one fact. She killed Issei, before resurrecting him. Due to her actions, i didn't care what happened to her.

"So? Buchou is a friend. I don't want her to be forced into something she doesn't want." He complained, making me blink. Looking from my perch, I tilted my head.

"What about us? I pretty much forced you to take me along." I said, staring down at his eyes. He rolled his eyes, as he got up.

"That was different. I was practically on my deathbed at the time." He retorted, sitting down on the bed.

"Meh. Anyways, concerning that redhead, if you want to help her then just train." I suggested. He shifted in place, crossing his arms as he did.

"That's a given. Except for one thing. What am I going to focus on?" He wondered.

"If you want to focus on something, focus on Dragon-San. He's been trying to contact you for some time." I replied, jumping off his head, and floating down onto the bed.

"Dragon...San...Ddraig?" He asked. I blinked.

"Ddraig? Is that Dragon-San's name?" I asked. he wordlessly nodded, making me chirp in thought.

"Huh? Who'd have thought..." I trailed off, before noticing that Issei was thinking deeply. Seeing that I wasn't going to get anything else out of the boy, I decided to head back into the Mindscape.

* * *

[Mindscape]

Blinking as I materialized, I noticed how messy the mind had become. Whenever Issei became confused or stressed, this happens. Sighing to myself, I conjured a broom, and quickly got to work. I piled up today's memories, and moved them into a blank book, which I then placed in a shelf.

Nodding to myself, I began sweeping up any debris, or dust on the ground. Occasionally I had to pick up some physical memories of Issei's, and place them back on their pedestals. Soon enough, I was just about done, only having to sweep away a small pile of dust. Unfortunately for myself, I accidentally bumped into a barrel of ashes, which then fell, spilling its contents onto the floor.

Groaning at the mess I had accidentally made, I quickly got to work, scooping up the ashes, and dumping them back in the barrel, as I did. While I was doing that, I noticed what seemed like paper near the bottom of the ash pile. Picking them up, after dusting away the ashes, I found something. What I held in my hand were the information on the abilities I had used while at the church. Pulling out a small notebook, I applied the information on the book, and watched the information transfer over. Once that was done, I examined the books content.

 **[Summon Viser] _The Stray Devil Viser has been consumed by Ashes.  
[Effect] Creates a Ash copy of Stray Devil Viser until their death.  
[Requires] 100 Ashes  
[Max Count] 3_**

 **[Summon Stray Priests] _The Stray Priests have been consumed by Ashes.  
[Effect] Creates a Ash copy of Stray Priests until their deaths.  
[Requires] 15 Ashes  
[Max Count] 120_**

 **[Summon Raynare] _The Fallen Angel Raynare has been consumed by Ashes.  
[Effect] Creates a Ash copy of Fallen Angel Raynare until their death.  
[Requires] 100 Ashes  
[Max Count] 3_**

Nodding at the information, I closed the book, and placed it down on a nearby table. Finishing up the last bit of cleaning, I was prepared to re-materialize back into the real world, when I heard a shocked cry from Issei. Curious, I pulled up his latest memory, giving me a frontal view of Asia's naked self...

 _'Perverted aren't you?'_ I asked, noticing Issei's nosebleed.

 _"No!"_ He mentally denied.

* * *

 **[Club Room]**

While Rias, and Akeno were discussing tactics with Koneko, and Yumi, the latter two froze in place. Concerned the former two asked what was wrong.

"...Ise-Senpai...Hentai!" Koneko intoned, eyes shadowed.

"Something perverted happened to Ise-Kun, and I'm not the one doing it to him!" Kiba cried, slumping forward depressed. Rias, and Akeno could only smile at them amused.

* * *

 **[Issei's Room]**

I felt Issei mentally shudder in place.

 _'Something happen?'_ I asked. He shook his head.

"Not sure. I felt a shiver going up my spine just now." He said, before heading off to sleep. I tilted my head, before shrugging. I stood perched on my weapon, blade tip on the ground, as I waited for the next day to arrive.

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

I glanced up from my perch, hearing a knock on the door. I was still in the mindscape, thinking on the training Issei was to do later today.

"Come in." Issei said, unnaturally serious. The door opened, and Asia entered curious. She walked over to him, and sat down, opposite of him.

"I have something important to tell you Asia." He said, his tone not revealing anything.

"Yes Ise-San?" She asked curious, and a bit cautious.

"Men are wolves. If you approach them carelessly, they will eat you." He warned, staring deep into her eyes. She gasped, covering her mouth with both of her palms.

"…Men are werewolves? How scary! …I definitely won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..." She shuddered. Issei face-palmed, making her look at him concerned.

"That's not it, Asia. Guy's around my age…guys in their teens are very interested in girls. I'm not exaggerating if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Actually, guy's think about naughty stuff every few seconds. If there are days when we see a panty-shot, then that will be a day to celebrate for us. By the way, panty-shot is a phenomenon where we get a glimpse of girl's panties from under their skirt." Issei said, his tone a bit robotic. Wasn't this something Matsuda once told him?

"Do you also think about naughty stuff as well, Ise-san?" Asia asked suddenly, eyes sharpened. I felt like this conversation was delving into territory I didn't want to see, so without further ado, I flapped my wings, and flew away, the other two not noticing my departure. Pushing down on the doorknob, I opened the door, only to find Red Melons on the other side.

""Buchou!"" Issei, and Asia cried, surprised.

"A lover's quarrel in the morning? You two are so close like always." Red Melons said amused, as she stared at them.

"N-No! T-This is!" The two stuttered, trying to explain.

"Hurry, let's go. Get ready for lodging. We're going to the mountains to train." Red Melons said to them making them give her blank stares.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **[Mountains]**

I sat perched atop of the small mountain-sized bag that Issei carried up the mountain. He was breathing rather heavily, as he trekked up the slopes. Beside him was Kiba, who was rubbing his back, as she carried an equally huge bag. On his other side was Koneko, as she carried a slightly smaller mountain-sized bag, as she munched on some melon bread. Seeing as I wasn't going to be doing anything for what was probably the next hour, I unfurled my wings, and lifted myself into the air. Flying into the air, I circled around the trio, idly hearing Issei's complaints.

"Hurry up Ise." Red Melons said, walking ahead of him, only carrying a small bag compared to the trio behind her. Beside her was Asia who carried a duffel-bag, who was looking back at the boy concerned.

"Buchou. Can I help Issei?" She asked her. Red Melons shook her head, amused.

"No. Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much." She said, apathetic to his struggles. How cold.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." I heard Yumi say, glancing over, and finding her putting a bundle of greens in one of her bags pockets. She did this while still massaging Issei's back. For some odd reason, Koneko began speeding up, a snack bar in her mouth, as she picked up the pace. Issei had this strange gleam in his eyes, as he did the same, and soon enough the two of them were in some sort of race to the top of the mountain, Yumi following shortly.

Soon enough, everyone made it to the top of the mountain.

* * *

The group was staying at a large wooden mansion, owned by the Gremory Clan. From what I learned from the others through Issei, the mansion was hidden by the natural forestry, and demonic power, but appeared since the group would be using it. After putting the bags away, Issei drank a cup of water, before face-planting on the ground, unconscious.

An hour later, and he was off to get dressed, the girls having already dressed themselves. Apparently, Yumi had attended to Issei, making sure nothing happened to him, or something. Whatever the case, she didn't dress yet, so there she was, accompanying Issei, as they went towards some of the empty rooms to change.

"I'll change in here. Don't peek." She jested, though a glint in her eyes, said that she hoped he would. He wordlessly nodded, and entered another room, myself following. Once we were in the room, Issei locked the door, and dropped his clothes on the bed. As he changed, I idly looked out the window, noting how bright the day was.

"Done." Issei said, making me turn. It felt like only a few seconds had passed. Flying onto him, I perched myself onto his shoulder, as he walked out the room, and into the living room where everyone waited.

"Now then. Let's get started on training outside, right away." Red Melons said, gesturing towards the field outside.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Sorry, for the long delay, and everything. My Computer kept freezing, or crashing, and I kept forgetting to save, so I kept losing the chapter. Another thing was I was busy with School...**

 **Well anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Harem: I'm not good with harem's, nor do I like them, but my opinion doesn't really matter, as its your satisfaction I strive for. As of right now, I'm willing to have a total of four girls for Issei's harem, and two for Taberu. The harem's may expand should certain events happen however.**

 **{Note}**

 **-Rias isn't part of the Harem. The reason is, Issei isn't in love with her, nor is she.**

 **-Issei's Familiar. Should he get one? If so, what kind? It can't be something OP from the start, otherwise the story will only begin to diverge into one of those Gary Sue typed stories.**

 **-Taberu's Power. If you read the entire story, then you may know what he will become in the future.**

 **-Evolution. Like the Boosted Gear, Taberu will Evolve, albeit whether its temporary, or permanent remains to be seen.**


	18. Training I

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Training I]**

I watched as Issei swung my weapon form at Yumi, who nimbly dodged to the side, before swinging her bokken, or wooden sword at him. He barely dodged at the last moment, before continuing to try and land a hit on her. He swung downwards, only for her bokken to block the attack. Pushing me away, she grunted.

"Your doing it wrong. Don't just follow your opponent's sword movement, but instead pay attention to the opponent, and the surroundings as well." Yumi instructed, as she ducked another attack, this one aiming for her neck. She expertly did a spin, knocking my blade to the side, before lunging towards Issei, jabbing him in the gut.

"We're not done yet! Here I come!" She said, as she rested her blade on an open palm, before sprinting forward. I could tell that my friend will be sporting multiple bruises today.

* * *

"Wrong. You have to gather the demonic energy by drifting the aura that covers your entire body. You just have to concentrate, and feel the demonic energy. Try again." Akeno instructed, as she watched Issei, and Asia attempt to use demon magic. While Issei struggled, Asia managed it.

"I did it!" She cried excitedly, as a green aura flowed around her hands.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all. Well done." Akeno praised, making the former nun blush.

"Alright. Now try to change the demonic energy into fire, water, and lightning. You will be able to do so by imagining it. However, it is easier for beginners to simply move fire, and water by using their demonic energy instead." She instructed, aiming a finger at a water bottle, sitting on a rock. The water inside rippled before changing into a spike, piercing the bottle from the inside.

"Asia-chan. I want you to try, and copy what I just did." She instructed, before turning towards Issei.

"Ise-kun, I want you to continue to concentrate on using your demonic energy. The source of the energy is imagination. As such, it is very important that you materialize whatever you imagine." She said, making him look up thoughtfully.

"Whatever I can imagine..." He muttered, deep in thought. As he did, I thought of an idea.

 _'Hey Issei. I have an idea.'_ I said to him.

 _"What's that?"_ He asked. I explained to him my idea. He frowned, but not in a bad way.

 _"Hm... I suppose that could work. But then, we'd have to dedicate most of our training to accomplish it."_ He said. I shrugged.

 _'It was just and idea. If you decide not to go through with it, then I understand.'_ I said.

 _"I'll think about it."_ Was the answer I was given.

* * *

"Ngh!" Issei grunted/yelled, as he slammed into a tree, for the fifth time.

"... Weak." Koneko didn't hold back as she evaluated his progress. The two were sparring, as she taught him on how to deal the most damage when using his hands.

"Accurate blow to chest. Thrust and penetrate." She instructed, only to get a weird look from him.

"That last bit sounded a bit..." He trailed off when she glared at him. She cracked her knuckles, making him gulp.

"... Next round. Begin now." She stated, before leaping at him, fist cocked back.

* * *

"Keep going Ise!" Red Melons encouraged. Issei was told to climb to the top of a steep mountain, with a rock tied to his back. It was a bit of a humorous sight when she was sitting on the top of the boulder, holding a megaphone. I myself was perched on a small cliff as I watched. By the way, Issei wasn't really climbing the mountain, rather instead he was walking up the mountain on a naturally made path. This was something she had him repeat many times, this one being the sixth time.

"Okay. We're done with this exercise. Next up is push-ups." Red Melons instructed, unsympathetic as she stared at Issei's exhausted form. The boy slowly got into position, and moved to do a push-up, only to gasp when she had placed a small boulder on his back. He released a strangled cry, when she sat down on said boulder.

"Alright. Let's start off with three-hundred push-ups." She instructed. Issei let out a grunt, but did as he was told.

 _"She's an Oni!"_ He thought. I raised an eyebrow in response.

 _'... I see.'_ Was my response.

* * *

 _'Okay Issei. Let's begin our training.'_ I said cheerfully at the downed body that was Issei. He groaned in response, as I reverted to my weapon form. Materializing into existence, I gripped the shaft of my weapon, and spun it, having the flat end of my blade plant itself on my shoulder.

"My body hurts to much." He moaned in pain. I glanced down at him, curious.

 _"What's it like to have an aching body anyways?"_ I wondered aloud. Since I was a weapon, I didn't seem to suffer from soreness, or aches. I still felt pain though, evident when Issei had once accidentally smacked my blade into a wall by the side.

"Like being stomped on by multiple irate girls around multiple places at the same time." He responded, making me hum in response.

 _"How'd you learn that?"_ I asked next. He managed to look up at me, giving me a deadpan.

"Matsuda. Motohama. Kendo Club." He said, before looking away.

 _"Ah..."_ I nodded, understanding immediately. We stayed silent for a bit, before I clapped my hands.

 _"Alright, let's begin our training."_ I said cheerfully. I got a mumble from him as a response.

 _"I'll take that as a yes. Let's get started. First, get up."_ I said nodding. He groaned, but did so, sluggishly getting to his feet.

 _"Let's start off with something simple eh?"_ I instructed tossing him my weapon. Though he was tired and bruised, he still caught my weapon with grace.

"...How long are we going to do this?" He asked, tired. I shrugged.

 _"Probably a week."_ I answered, grinning. He groaned, as we started.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note: I am not satisfied with this chapter. I'm really not.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will have at least three thousand words.**


	19. Training II

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Training: Knight]**

When he had began his training with Yumi Kiba, he knew she was faster and stronger than him, but not to this extent. Though she carried a bokken, she had easily crushed a small boulder when he had dodged one of her attacks. This was a testament of her strength, as she continued on her attacks without delay. With every attack he dodged, the faster she became until the two were almost a blur.

Finally after what seemed to be forever, Yumi made a feint, catching him off guard as she landed a blow to his ribs, the audible sound of bone cracking being heard. Issei groaned as he leaned heavily on one of his legs, clutching his side. He glared at Yumi who looked a tad apologetic, but otherwise stern.

"Ise-kun. You won't be able to improve yourself if your unable to dodge a few attacks. Your not a Knight, nor are you a Rook, so you mustn't try and act as one. Not as you are at the moment at least." She said. She had been tasked with training Issei to the point he'd be able to track, and evade any attacks that were directed at him. He grunted, before standing tall, as though he wasn't injured a few moments ago. She widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

"Your ready to continue after gaining an injury like that? I don't think that's possible for someone like you right now, unless you have a high pain resistance, or a high regeneration rate." She noted. Issei smiled, getting her attention.

"Taberu is healing the damage, so for now he has removed my sense of pain." He said, making her glance at him quizzically.

"Taberu? Oh right! He's your weapon right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He confirmed. She frowned, as she tapped a finger on her chin.

"What is he anyways? I never questioned it until now, but a weapon with sentience, and having the ability to take on a human form is unheard of." She said. Issei looked conflicted for a few moment's before looking resolved.

"Taberu says that I can reveal his nature, but on one condition." He said, getting her complete attention now.

"What is it?" She asked, an odd gleam in her eyes. He didn't notice it.

"You mustn't reveal his nature to anyone else unless stated otherwise." He stated seriously. She looked confused for a moment, before nodding.

"His secret is safe with me." She stated, making Issei pause for a moment, before composing himself.

"Alright... Taberu is a Spirit Weapon." He revealed. She nodded serious, before adopting a confused look.

"Spirit Weapon?" She asked. He didn't really seem surprised at her confusion, but explained, Taberu having explained about his species over their years together.

"Spirit Weapons are a unique type of weapons that are known for having sentience, and many abilities unique to themselves. Many legendary weapons are Spirit Weapons, such as Durandal, and Mjolnir." He said, making her eyes widen in shock.

"You mean, even...?" She trailed off. As if reading her mind, he nodded.

"Yes even the legendary Excalibur, though Taberu notes that its abilities may be changed now that it has been fractured." He said, making her eyes shine with an unknown expression, though that was soon covered by confusion.

"How'd you know that it was fractured?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't. I only learned of this from Taberu, and he won't reveal anything else about the topic." He said, as he suddenly began stretching. She didn't react, only instead lowering, her eyes closed.

"Mm...! You mentioned that all Spirit Weapons have abilities unique to themselves right? What's Taberu's?" She asked. He blinked, before nodding.

"Taberu has the ability to manipulate Ashes, and can assimilate defeated enemies into Ashes, so he can summon them later to fight for him. He demonstrated this ability when he killed all of those priests back at the church." He explained. She stayed silent, as he took another breath.

"Taberu says he is still young, and will continue to grow stronger from here on out, so he may be able to do many more things later on in life. The only thing I know for certain though is that whatever power he gains will be related to Ashes." He finished, opening a canteen, and began gulping down water, allowing Yumi to process the information she had just learned. She looked to ask another question, but stopped when he raised a hand.

"Taberu isn't willing to share any more information today. Maybe he will again another day, but until then, be patient with what you have learned." He said, making her pout. Fortunately though, she didn't try and get more information, instead swinging her sword forward, ready for another bout. Seeing her intention, Issei nodded, before getting into his fighting stance.

"Alright, lets get you used to your Boosted Gear this time. I want you to only use your Sacred Gear this time." She said, before lowering her sword making him blink in confusion. That confusion soon turned into pain, as he was jabbed in the gut as she reappeared crouched in front of him.

"Slow Ise-kun. You need to be faster." She said, before disappearing. He grimaced, but grunted.

"Fine, but don't regret it if I end up winning. Let's Go! Boosted Gear!" He yelled, summoning his Sacred Gear. The red gauntlets green jewel glowed brightly.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei didn't seem to change physically, but the power he emitted became more potent. He stepped forward, before sprinting towards Yumi who had just reappeared a few feet in-front of him. If she was surprised, she didn't show it as she simply dodged to the side. She began to swing her sword at him when his Boosted Gear glowed.

 **[Boost!]**

She was then forced to dodge once more, as he suddenly became both swifter, and stronger as he swung his armored hist to the side, trying to land a blow to her head. She did a graceful flip away from him, landing on her feet, before dashing forward sword poised to strike. By the time she reached him though, he was prepared.

 **[Boost!]**

He swung at her, his speed almost matching her natural speed. She twirled around his fist though, and sung at his armpit stunning him briefly. She capitalized on this moment, as she struck him in several different places in quick succession. Before he had even shaken off the feeling of being stunned, he was already feeling fatigued. He would have continued fighting though if his Sacred Gear didn't dim down.

 **[Reset!]**

His body suddenly refused to respond as he tried to move without success. He tried to tilt his head, only to succeed in making his body collapse onto the ground, still unresponsive to his attempts. Above him, Yumi giggled, mouth hidden behind a hand.

"It looks like your still not used to using your Sacred Gear." She merrily said, as she crouched down to as he was face-planted onto the ground, she began to idly play with his hair, noting that he was beginning to form an ahoge. She had a content smile as she did so.

"... What're you doing?" He asked, as he turned his head so he was glancing at her. She immediately stopped what she was doing, knowing she was caught. Instead she opted to whistle to the side. Issei grumbled, as he was starting to feel his legs again.

"... Neh, Yumi-san. Could you help me get to the building?" He asked, making her perk up instantly.

"Of course!" She said gleefully. He sweatdropped at his reaction, but that disappeared as she picked him up, slinging one of his arms over her shoulder. She seemed to be enjoying her task, as her cheek ended up touching his. With a blushing face, she helped bring him to the mansion that was their residence during the training period.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Note: I wanted to try something new this time. 3rd-POV is pretty fun to write, so if it came out okay with you all, I may do it again.**

 **Taberu didn't have an appearance this chapter. He was mentioned though.**

 **This chapter was dedicated between the friendship of Issei, and Yumi. This was my first attempt at slight fluff, so I hoped it came out alright.**

 **...**

 **I have nothing else to add, except for two questions.**

 **1) Which should the next chapter focus on?**

 **-Koneko**

 **-Asia & Akeno**

 **-Red Melons**

 **-Taberu**

 **2) I want to shorten Red Melons name to some else. Can I have a suggestion? I currently have two;**

 ***Remel...**

 ***Redons...**

 **... they both sound like boy names...**


	20. Training III

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Training: Rook]**

"Better." Koneko stated, as Issei managed to block one of her attacks. Letting go of her fist, he jumped back, Boosted Gear ready to increase his strength. He had improved his hand-to-hand combat slightly if blocking that attack meant anything. He wasn't arrogant enough to believe that blocking that attack made him better though. He knew that he would have improved only when he manages to land an actual hit on her. Once he could do that could he say that he had improved.

"Again." Koneko instructed, as she cocked her fist back, and prepared to rush forward. He shifted himself, so his Boosted Gear was in-front of him like a makeshift shield.

 **[Boost!]**

The Sacred Gear cried out, as Issei shifted his foot to the left. Koneko shot forward, her stance similar to that of a boxer. She launched for fist forward, as Issei dodged to the side, concentrating on her fist. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that she had another fist for a moment, one that costed him greatly. Without any delay, Koneko shot her other fist to the side, striking the boy in the gut, making him gasp out in pain. Her attack, amplified by her attack ended up sending him flying into a tree.

Issei shakily got up, resting a hand on the tree he slammed against, trying to support himself. He wasn't given a break unfortunately, as Koneko shot forward once more, striking towards his face. He backed away from the tree, dodging the attack by a hairs length as her fist struck the tree. There was a shudder, as the tree splintered and fell to the ground.

He gulped, a sweatdrop falling from his head, as the smoke began to clear up revealing a small shadowy silhouette. The shadow turned to him, and he swore he could see a red gleam in its eyes as it approached him. He shifted into a battle stance, the jewel on his Sacred Gear glowing.

 **[Boost!]**

Koneko appeared from the smoke cloud, eyes blank as she stared at his direction. He tensed when she stopped. She crouched, making him tilt his head in slight confusion. That confusion turned into surprise though, when she leapt high into the air, positioning herself so she fall at the most speed possible. As she dropped towards him foot first, he leapt back so she wouldn't hit him. Unfortunately for him, she swung herself so she was falling headfirst. Holding a hand forward, she propelled herself at him, using her hand as a momentum.

With the momentum she had at the moment, impact was inevitable. This meant that Issei was feeling pain, as both of her feet dug into his ribs, actually making him spit out blood as he was blown away from her attack. He was sent into another tree, this time turning it into splinters as he impacted onto the tree behind it. Falling to the ground, he breathed heavily, the pain clouding his mind.

"Senpai. Get up." Koneko said, idly rubbing her wrist. She walked over to him, and gripped his hair. Seemingly without care, she lifted him up, and tossed him into the air, before leaping after him. Appearing behind him with a cocked arm, she punched his back, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Summoning her wings, she shot past him, landing softly on the ground. Rubbing her right knuckle, she lowered her hand.

As he fell towards her, she rolled her shoulders, readying herself. She knew this was overkill, but thought it was for the better. If they didn't improve themselves, then their master would be forced into a loveless marriage, one she knew was going to happen. With this, she was ready. Once he was within a few feet away from her, she swung. Striking Issei in the chin, she struck with an uppercut. She felt something was different however, as when she struck him, his skin didn't feel like flesh at all.

He flew into the air, as a barely visible tendril of ashes trailed away from his chin. She grimaced, as she had forgotten about his weapon. While she knew he could manipulate ashes to some degree using it, she didn't realize he could do it without using the weapon at all. As she prepared herself, she never didn't realize what was going to happen next.

As he fell to the ground, he heard two voices in his head.

 **[Oi, boy. Your not going to give up already are you?]** A gruff voice said.

 _'Yeah, Issei. Your not going to give up now are you?'_ A wispy voice asked. He grumbled, but didn't say anything.

 _'if your going to ignore Dragon-san, and I, your going to need to do better than that.'_ The wispy voice said cheekily. He heard the gruff voice huff.

 **[When are you going to properly say my name?]** The voice asked. The wispy voice replied, a hint of mischief in his voice.

 _'When are you going to introduce yourself to him?'_ The voice countered with his own. The other voice grumbled, but otherwise ignored it.

 **[Hey boy. Seeing as it would be bad on my reputation if my host is defeated by a cat, I'll lend you a bit of my strength.]** The voice offered.

 _'I'd take his offer if I was you. He's very powerful, I'll give you that... Actually, how about I lend you a bit of my abilities as well? Spice things up a bit.'_ The other voice offered.

 _"... Who are you?"_ He mentally asked the gruff voice. The voice chuckled in response.

 **[I'll tell you if you accept my offer.]** The voice said, making him mentally get the idea that it was grinning at him.

 _"... Fine. I accept your offer."_ He responded.

 _'And mine?'_ The other voice asked.

 _"Yeah. Yours to."_ He responded. He felt the wispy voice grin, like the gruff voice.

 **[Well then. My Name Is...]**

He didn't hear anything else, as his mind was clouded as power coursed through his body.

* * *

 **[Boost!]**

She stilled, as Issei slowly got up, ash tendrils slowly covering his gut. His eyes were glowing a light green, one alarmingly different seeing as his eyes were usually light brown. He was silently snarling at her, eyes feral as he up-righted himself. He opened his Boosted Gear open wide, as it glowed.

 **[Boost!]**

Clenching his fists, he idly cracked his neck, as the ash tendrils receded revealing his fully healed wounds. Leaning forward, he shot forward at speeds he didn't possess before. She barely dodged to the side, as he rushed past.

 **[Boost!]**

She had to dodge to the side, as a ash tentacle sprouted from his elbow, and shot at her. The tentacle flew past her, and pierced a tree, dissipating shortly afterwards, revealing a perfectly smooth hole in it. Issei stopped on the ground, hunched, as four ash tentacles rose from his back, all moving erratically. As if finding her, the tentacles all pointed their tips at her, all poised to strike. Strike at her they did, forcing her to leap away onto a tree, three of the tentacles striking where she was a moment ago.

The last tentacle shot forward, and wrapped itself around the tree, before pulling itself back, and snapping the tree branch off. She leapt off the branch, onto the ground, and shot towards Issei, who now stood straight. He glanced at her, and growled at her direction.

 **[Boost!]**

He turned to face her, and ran towards her, Boosted Gear cocked back. She grimaced, as she neared him, preparing to intercept his attack. he shot his fist forward, as she jumped, using her hands to latch onto his fist, and push herself off it. She landed behind him, and swung at his head, to possibly knock him out. How unfortunate it was when a thin wall of ashes intercepted her attack, absorbing the blow. She backed off, using her wings to propel herself away.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei stopped himself, and turned to face her. By now his anger had diminished, and now all there was was annoyance. Clenching his armored fist, he raised it into the air.

 **[Boost!]**

He stayed in that position, as Koneko cautiously landed on the ground. She stared at his direction, wondering what he was going to do next. When he didn't do anything, she decided to attack once more. Using her wings, she shot forward hoping to land a blow.

 **[Boost!]**

She grimaced when she heard this, as she flew forward arm ready so she could attempt a clothesline on him. Right when she was in front of him, he sprouted his wings, and just barely flew over her. With her momentum, she wasn't able to change directions, and as such, fell victim to his next attack.

 **[Boost!] [Explosion!]**

Aiming his armored hand at her, a golden insignia appeared above the green jewel. From his palm, a small red orb appeared, stabilizing itself. A second later, he clenched on the orb, cocked his arm back, and punched forward sending forth a laser, striking her from behind. Crying in pain, she was sent into a cluster of trees, shattering them all, before finding herself planted into a conveniently placed boulder. She fell to the ground, a crater in the boulder revealing how hard she had struck it.

Issei grunted as he examined the results of his attack. Seeing Koneko on the ground, he took it as his victory, as he yelled into the air with glee. A moment later however, he felt all his energy leaving him, the power disappearing, as the ashes surrounding him fell to the ground, and disappeared.

 **[Reset!]**

His Sacred Gear said, as he collapsed, his conscience fading.

 _'Well done.'_ He heard the a familiar voice say. His gaze caught sight of a blurry figure approaching, before sleep overtook him.

Koneko stood over Issei, as she looked around at the craters and destroyed trees. Looking behind herself, she glanced at her back where the cloth of her clothes were practically destroyed, being disintegrated by the blast. It was only because of her being a Rook that prevented her from suffering from anymore damage. Getting onto her knees, she slung his arm over her shoulder, easily picking him up.

As she brought him back to the mansion, she could only utter one thing.

"Baka-Senpai."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note: Taberu, and Ddraig had a cameo appearance in this chapter.**

 **Like this chapter, this chapter was dedicated to the friendship between Issei, and Koneko.**

 **Question:**

 **What should I call Rias?**

 **1) Red Melons**

 **2) Remel**

 **3) Redons**

 **There's only 3-4 more chapters for training.**

 **Question:**

 **Should Taberu have a Balance Breaker form?**


	21. Training Intermission

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Tabletop Discussions]**

"... Delicious." Issei stated, separating a bit of fish with his chopsticks. The peerage was eating an assortment of freshly caught prey. The prey themselves being fish, boar, pheasant, and a deer. There was also an assortment of other food on the table. With her expertise, Akeno had turned all the caught food into something a professional chef would envy.

"Ara, ara. We still have plenty of food, so eat as much as you want." Akeno encouraged, as she refilled Issei's bowl with rice. He nodded his thanks, before getting back to his meal. Even though he was eating calmly, internally he was crying tears at the taste. He was mentally crying so much, that Taberu ended up entering the physical realm. He shimmered into appearance, as he hovered behind Issei's head.

"Oh, Taberu was it? Did you want to join us?" Rias asked curious. He wordlessly shook his head, as he huffed.

 _'Issei is crying a lot in his mindscape. It's gotten to the point, that I can't review, and edit his memories in peace.'_ He complained, drawing looks from everyone at the table.

"Edit his memories...?" Rias asked hesitantly. He nodded, before directing a small glare, only noticeable to the lone redhead.

 _'Yes. Everything. Both past, and present.'_ He said, his glare narrowing, as she began to silently sweat. He directed a few silent words, that made her worries intensify.  
[I know what you did.] Was what she saw/heard.

"... I see..." She trailed off. Things stayed silent, for a few moments before Kiba broke the silence.

"So! Is there any memories you'd like to reveal to us?" She asked cheerfully. Taberu glanced at her direction, before looking up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

 _'I suppose I could.'_ Was what he said, before he pulled out a book. Flipping through it, they could hear him mutter several odd, but interesting things.

 _'There is that incident... How about that?... Then again...'_ Was what they heard, before Issei looked as though something dawned onto him. He turned, and glared at Taberu fiercely.

"Don't show them 'that'." He stated, getting an odd stare from the Spirit Weapon.

 _'I find it odd that your strangely accepting about them learning about your memories.'_ He said, before looking back to the memories, flipping pages back and forth. Issei shrugged.

"I'm going to be with these guys for what is probably the rest of my life. I'd like to show how much trust I have for them." He answered, getting a smile from everyone at the table, except Taberu who remained floating in the air, with an indifferent expression.

 _'I see... Alright, how about this one?'_ He said, before ripping out a page. Closing the book, and putting it away to someplace else, he turned the page into some sort of particle that began flowing from from his hand, and onto a cleared space. The particles began combining, and forming spectral characters, slowly revealing themselves into a pair of familiar people.

 _[… I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP… YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!]_

Everyone blinked at the scene, not understanding what they were gazing at... Except two individuals specifically.

 _Issei grumbled, as he woke up. He pushed away his blanket, his hand feeling flesh in the process. Blinking at the sudden feeling, as well as being half-asleep, he gave the flesh a firm squeeze. He was shaken out of his stupor when a brief breeze passed through an open window, making him realize something. He never slept nude._

Asia, and Kiba blushed madly at the scene in-front of them. Koneko had a poker face, with only a small blush revealing her thoughts, while Akeno looked on amused. Rias herself looked both amused, and embarrassed, as Issei stared gobsmacked.

 _"... Unnn ..." A female moaned. Issei froze, and mechanically turned to his side, gazing downwards. There sleeping next to him, was Rias Gremory, her enormous bust, being barely covered by her red hair._

At this, Rias froze as she felt a mixture of stares from her peerage. Glancing over, she noticed that three individuals were giving her a disapproving stare, and two jealous glares.

 _"Ise! Wake Up! It's Already Time For School!" A woman, probably his mother yelled._

Before anything else was said, or continued, Issei sprung to his feet, and began waving at Taberu frantically.

"Okay! You can stop now!" He said, frantic. Taberu merely raised an eyebrow.

 _'... Really? Your sure you want to?'_ He asked, getting a frantic nod from him, making him sigh.

 _'Fine...'_ He said, before making the memory shimmer out of view, getting a few disappointed noises from the audience. Issei stared at the others with a look of disbelief, before staring back at Taberu.

"Please don't do that again." He pleaded, getting a snort from the weapon.

 _'Meh.'_ He said looking away, only his eyes revealing his amusement. He glanced over Issei's shoulder, his eyes landing onto Kiba who's hand was raised partly.

 _'Need something?'_ He asked. She nodded, before clearing her throat.

"Yes... What do you look like without any of that stuff on?" She asked, glancing at his bamboo hat, and his mask. He frowned, not that it could be seen and shook his head.

 _'Not answering.'_ He responded, before he started to slowly disappear, legs first.

 _'Well, I'm heading back. Issei, remember what's going to happen next time, yeah?'_ He asked, getting a nod from his Wielder.

"of course." He said, as the weapon fully disappeared back into his mindscape. With him gone, the events happening soon ended, and they all began eating once more.

* * *

Once they had finished eating, and had cleaned up, the group moved to clean themselves up for the night.

"Let's all use the outside bath together. It'll be wonderful." Rias said cheerfully. She got various reactions in return.

"Of course Buchou." Akeno agreed, smiling sweetly at her.

"Wah?! Buchou?!" Kiba cried, face crimson.

"..." Koneko stayed silent, opting instead to give Rias a disappointed glare. She was ignored entirely.

"E-Eh?!" Asia stuttered, blushing as she did.

"... No." Issei rejected, getting looks from everyone.

"Why not Ise-kun?" Akeno asked, a finger on her chin.

"My mother told me to only bathe with the woman I am to marry." He responded, making everyone give him a blank stare. Taberu appeared in his bird form, landing onto his shoulder, and giving him a sagely nod.

"... Does that mean you would like to marry one of us here?" Rias interjected amused, as two blondes stiffened, before staring at Issei with an intense look in their eyes.

"..." Issei didn't respond, instead opting to walk past them, towards the bath. Before he disappeared from view, he glanced back at the two blondes, and gave one of them a smile, though they didn't see it, instead looking towards the ground dejected.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note: This was a little break from the training, as well as me diverging from the plot line I made. In other words, expect a lot of things different after the training. I am striving to make this story AU, using only a few scraps of canon for research material.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and hope to know what you think of this chapter.**


	22. Training IV

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Training: Queens, And Bishops]**

Issei panted, as he once again failed to call forth any sort of demonic energy. He was informed by Taberu that he had access to the energy, but he was unable to wield it for some reason. He learned from the day before that he had fired some sort of laser during his spar with Koneko. It was unfortunate that he didn't remember anything about the spar, nor was Koneko willing to share what had happened.

Taberu, and that gruff voice seemed to know what happened, but they as well, refuse to inform him on what had transpired. This left him without any sort of material to study from, and improve. He heard a sigh from Akeno, making him turn to her.

"Your doing it wrong again, Ise-kun." Akeno said, making him grimace. Behind her, Asia was slowly, but steadily progressing on commanding the elements into doing as she willed. He would have been lying if had said that he wasn't a bit envious on the amount of control she had over using her magic. Whatever the case however, he was happy for her, as she found something she excelled in as with him in using Pole-arm's.

"Hm... Okay." Akeno said, coming to a decision. Holding out a finger, she beckoned for him to come closer. He stopped what he was doing, and walked over. Once he was close enough, she motioned for him to stop, before turning so he was at her side. She held an open hand towards a tree.

"I think a more visual example is required." She said, as she began moving her hand as though grasping at something. After doing this for about a minute, she stopped.

"Alright Ise-kun. Copy what I do." She said, getting a nod from the boy. He turned, and held an open hand towards the tree beside her.

"Yes, like that. Now first, try imagining a flowing river." She instructed, as he closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment, he nodded as he pictured a river.

"Now, try and imagine that a part of the stream is branching out." She said, and a few moments later, he nodded again, this time feeling some sort of feeling brushing past his outstretched hand.

"Alright, good. Imagine yourself scooping out a handful of water from that stream that branched out." She instructed, as he imagined doing as she said. He imagined, cupping his hand, and filling it with water, before pulling said hand out of the stream. He then felt that feeling from before flow into his outstretched hand.

"Good. Next, imagine the shape, and element of the magic your trying to cast." She said, as reddish energy flowed into her hand, forming an orb. The orb then changed into an arrow made from electricity. He grimaced, but did as he was told. The energy that flowed into his hand condensed into an orb, before taking on the form of a ice cone.

"Good work, Ise-kun. Now, the final step is to imagine your spell to be launching itself away from your palm. Imagine it to be being repelled by your hand, or of something similar." She said, as her electric arrow shot from her palm, and towards the tree. Upon impact, it pierced halfway into the tree, while leaving a few stray cracks in the bark.

He nodded, before imagining as she instructed. The ice cone shot from his hand, and towards the tree he had aimed at. The results was the cone barely piercing the tree, but covering the tree in a layer of ice.

"Hm, not bad..." Akeno muttered before clasping her hands together.

"Congratulations Ise-kun. You did it." She praised, as he grinned, scratching his cheek with a finger. At that moment, Asia came over.

"Akeno-san! I did it! I managed to actually do it!" Asia cried happily. The two looked over at her.

"Oh? Can you show us then?" She asked, which she nodded to. She held both hands outstretched towards both of the trees that the other two had used, and closed her eyes. From her hands came electricity, which traveled from her elbows to her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, determined. The electricity on her hands changed from a yellow to a light blue. She then brought both hands back, before swinging them forward.

"Ha!" She cried, as two blue thunderbolts shot from her hands, striking the trees. All that was left was two smoking pillars, as her arms fell to her sides limp. The smoke cleared up revealing two charred trees, one crumbling while the other splitting in half, and falling to the ground. Tired, but happy with her accomplishment, she turned to her audience, a hopeful look on her face.

While Akeno looked happy for her Issei was several feet behind her, on his knees as a rain cloud hung over his head raining as it did.

"Eh? Ise-kun! Did something happen?!" She panicked, as she rushed over to him. She crouched next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly raised his head, turning his head to her, revealing a depressed face.

"All my effort..." Was all he said, before looking back down onto the ground. Akeno looked on amused, giggling as Asia tried, and failed at cheering him up. She then blinked.

"Ise-kun." She said, getting their attentions.

"... Yeah?" He asked. She held a finger to her chin.

"Regarding Taberu-san, do you know anything that the two of you can do together? Like a combination attack of some sort?" She asked. He slowly got back to his feet, still sulking.

"... I guess..." He said, recomposing himself, the cloud disappearing.

"Can I see them?" She asked. He was silent for a few minutes, before nodding. He pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket. He shook the pocket watch, as a few pieces of dust, ash she realized fell into an open palm. Dumping the ashes into his mouth, he took a deep breath.

"... What are you doing Ise-kun?" She asked. He didn't answer, instead continuing to take in air, as his cheeks began to bulge. Sensing something in the air, she gestured for Asia to come closer. Issei was beginning to sweat, as his face turned red from the large intake of air. Before long, Issei was leaning back, cheeks fully bulging, and his face read from holding in his breathe.

He suddenly began shivering, as her danger sense went off. Grabbing onto Asia, she shot to the air, just as he leaned forward, letting go of the breathe he held in. From his mouth spewed a large stream of flames as it passed under Asia, and her. The two of them watched as he spewed flames for almost a minute, before it began to diminish. Soon enough, the flames were gone, leaving only a scorched path behind.

"Ara, ara..." Akeno was left speechless at what she saw. Asia had been knocked out the moment, the fire had passed below them.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note: I gave Issei a fire breath, because his Sacred Gear is a Dragon. I also id this because Taberu controls Ashes, which is created by burning things...**

 **Should I skip Rias' training? All she is going to do is make him doing physical labor.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I wish to know what you think of this chapter.**


	23. Training V

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Training: Weapon's, and Bucket's]**

Issei panted, as he deflected another light bullet. He had been training for a week now, and was training with Taberu, who had suggested that they train on his blocking, and dodging. At first he agreed, thinking it would be rather easy to do, except for one thing. Taberu never mentioned anything about using his summons to do the training. The weapon had summoned a quartet of priests who all had both light swords, and light guns.

As such, the boy was having a rather daunting challenge on just surviving the training. It didn't help that every once in awhile, one of the priests would forgo using its gun, and switch to using its sword, thus making things harder as he had to not only dodge the holy projectiles, but defend himself against a holy blade as well.

 _'You can do better than that Issei.'_ Taberu encouraged, as he watched him struggle bored.

"Shut up! Your not the one keeping yourself alive right here?" He retorted, as he deflected a light bullet. He then leapt back when a trio of bullets shot past him.

 _'Ara, are you saying this is to easy for you? That means I have to up the difficulty, yeah?'_ Taberu asked, with feigned confusion. Issei let out a curse when another quartet of priests appeared.

"... I hate you." He stated, as he leapt away from a light bullet.

 _'I know.'_

* * *

Issei frowned, as he tried to manually manipulate the pile of ashes around him. Taberu had the idea of giving him a bit of access to his ability to use ashes, one he agreed with. Unfortunately, he found that watching Taberu do it seemed easy, but actually doing it himself was really difficult. At the current moment, he had managed to move two grains of ashes.

 _'You know, you could imagine the ashes being attached to eachother if that's any easier.'_ Taberu suggested. Issei frowned in thought, but decided to test his friends suggestion. Concentrating on the ash pile, he imagined each grain being attached together by rope, although that just gave him a headache.

"Gah!" Issei cried, as he massaged his forehead. After relieving his headache a bit, he moved to continue, but was interrupted.

 _'Someone's approaching.'_ Taberu informed him. He glanced behind him, noticing the silhouette of a short figure approaching. He turned, to face the person as they entered the light, revealing their appearance. The person was a young girl, with the long black hair, gray eyes, and light skin. The girl wore something of a fashion, similar to that of a Gothic Lolita. Overall the sudden appearance of the girl made him feel quite awkward, not knowing what to do.

"..." Issei was unsure of what to say.

"..." The girl stared at him.

 _'...'_ Taberu stayed silent.

"...Um..." Issei started.

"...I will regain the silence." The girl stated. He blinked, as she walked pass him, and disappearing back into the forest.

"... Who was that?" He asked. He got no answer.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Issei had only caught two fishes. He had actually caught about a dozen, but Koneko kept snatching them up and disappearing, so he had to resort to using Taberu's storage.

 _'I hate you.'_ Taberu stated. He looked over at the weapon, as he held the two of them held fishing rods.

"Why?" He asked curious. His friend snorted, as he shifted in place.

 _'A weapon isn't supposed to be used for menial things like descaling fish.'_ He complained, as he pulled back, sending the fish he caught into the air, and into the bucket behind them with a splash.

"... Shouldn't you put that into your storage?" Issei asked him, who only looked away.

 _'Not talking to you.'_ He said, as a priest was summoned, guarding the bucket zealously. Koneko appeared from a tree, glancing at the bucket with an unknown expression. She had only begun to creep over to the bucket, when the priest entered her vision, pulling out its sword hilt, summoning its light blade. Koneko tensed, glaring at the priest as it stood between her, and the fish. Contrary to belief, she loved fish more than sweets, and would sacrifice said sweets in a heartbeat for some fish.

Taberu glanced behind him, and raised an eyebrow. Another priest was summoned, this one pulling out its gun. Koneko narrowed her eyes, and slowly prowled to the side, eyeing the two priests. She took a step forward, making the priests tense. She leaned forward, arms in a boxer's stance as though she was about to enter a battle, which wasn't that far off. The priest with its gun out, sheathed said weapon, and pulled out its sword hilt, summoning the light blade and swung it to the side. She grunted, before shooting forward, arms close to her face.

One of the priests broke off from the bucket, and rushed forward with its sword raised. Once they were close, the priest swung, making Koneko dodge to the left. She cocked her arm back, and stopped beside the priest. As it turned to face her, she swung her arm, punching the priests' gut and sending it flying. It flew at a tree, and impacted it with a loud thud, as it slowly slid to the ground, unresponsive. The second priest tensed, before rushing forward to avenge its comrade.

In response, Koneko rubbed her right knuckle, before glancing at the quickly approaching priest. Leaning forward, she took a step forward. Once it was only a few feet away, she sprang forward, driving her fist into the priests' face, punching right through. The priests' head bursted into ashes, as its body fell to the ground, like a puppet without strings. As she stared at the headless priest, she heard a splash, and looked up seeing a fish fly into the air, and fall towards the bucket.

She had just begun to move towards the bucket, when something grabbed her foot. Looking down, she watched both alarmed, and interested as the headless priest gripped her foot, refusing to let go. She tried to kick the arm off, but to no avail, the headless priests' arm having an iron grip. She frowned, not noticing a figure approach her from behind. A hand clamped onto her head, gripping it hard, making her look behind her revealing the other priest.

She frowned at the priest, before holding up a fist. Without hesitation, she punched the priest sending it flying again, before looking back down at the headless priest, who was slowly regenerating its head. She raised her free foot, and steadied it. After a moment, she stomped down hard, crushing not only the neck of the priest, but its deformed head as well. The priest stilled, before letting go of her foot, losing its form. She watched slightly interested as the priest lost its form, and turned into a pile of ashes.

She glanced at the downed priest who she had punched a moment ago, and marveled how it got up, a small hole on its chest slowly reforming. Once the hole was gone, the priest pulled out its gun, and aimed. She instantly tensed, and sprinted forward, punching the priests' neck before could be fire its gun. Her ears twitched at the sound of another fish being caught, but ignored it, instead focusing on the priest in front of her. Cocking back her arm, she gave the priest a clothesline, ripping its head from its shoulder. The head fell to the ground, before breaking, and becoming a small pile of ash. The body she had clothesline kneeled to the ground, and became a pile of ashes as well.

Wiping a sweat, she turned to face the bucket, only to widen her eyes in shock. Guarding the bucket was a quartet of priests, all with swords raised, and ready to defend the bucket. She clicked her tongue, knowing what she had to do next. Noticing a stray branch on the ground, she picked it up. Holding the club in front of her, she tried to move it into a comfortable position. After finding the position most comfortable, she took a step back, stretching her free hand.

Doing a little stretch, she prepared herself for the coming battle. Unfortunately for her, while she had stretched, another quartet of priests joined the previous group, turning the number of opponents she had to face to eight. Grimacing at the fact she was vastly outnumbered, she released a sigh. Up until now, she was only relying on her own strength, but now it seemed she would be needing to use the strength she had acquired as a rook.

Finally ready for the battle, she took a step forward, and beckoned for the priests to come attack her. They did so, two rushing forward, swords raised as they approached. Unfortunate it was for them, that Koneko was coincidentally good at using blunted weapons, like clubs. She swung her branch, watching with slight amusement as it bashed both of the priests, and sending them back. This was also a good thing for her, as the priests dropped their swords as well. By the time the two had fallen, the other six had already begun moving. Four of the priests rushed her, while the other two flanked her on both sides.

She knew she would be getting bruises from this, as well as battle wounds... But! The fishes were calling for her, saying that they must the eaten, and eat them she will!

* * *

 _'Did you know Koneko is still trying to get to the three fishes in the bucket?'_ Taberu asked.

"Is she? Huh, I thought she gave up an hour ago." Issei commented, as chewed on a long piece of grass.

"It's very funny really." Yumi said cheerfully, as she casted a line. She and Asia had found, and joined them some time back.

"Koneko-san shouldn't strain herself." Asia said a bit concerned, as she watched the water, net in hand.

"Taberu-san. Wouldn't it be faster if you use your ashes to catch the fish?" Asia asked. The weapon shook his head.

 _'Not going to taste as good.'_ Taberu pulled back, sending another fish flying. Asia positioned herself, and caught the fish. Delicately, she dumped the fish into a nearby bucket.

"But, you don't need to eat, do you?" Kiba asked. He nodded.

 _'Yeah, I don't have to, but that doesn't mean I don't want to. There's a difference between "Unnecessary", and "Unwanted".'_ The weapon explained, as he rolled his shoulders. They remained silent, until Taberu got up, pulling his fishing rod back one last time. Instead of a fish, a crab flew into the air, and onto his head. He didn't seem to care, as he walked away, fishing rod on his shoulder, as he picked up one of the filled buckets, and walked back towards the mansion. Issei did the same, but leaving the fishing rod behind, and leaving with two buckets.

Soon enough, only Koneko remained, finally managing to defeat the last of the priests. Panting heavily, but victorious, she walked to claim her prize. Lifting the bucket, she dumped it over, letting her spoils fall to the ground. She stared expressionless though, as a trio of baby fishes moved about, trying to get to water. She wordlessly picked up all three, and after staring at the fishes, swung her arms back, and threw. The three fishes flew into the air, before falling into the water, with a mighty splash. The entire time, she kept that blank face, as she trudged back to the mansion, ashes flying past her.

As she walked, her stomach growled, making her frown. She would be getting revenge on her Senpai, for making her fight for her meal, if it could even be called one. Her thoughts disappeared however, as she entered the clearing to the mansion, revealing the entire Gremory Peerage, as they began grilling the fishes they had caught. She instantly went to join them, all thoughts of revenge, completely forgotten.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note: I didn't really have anything planned for Issei, and Taberu's training together... Actually I did, but I'm keeping that as a secret. Instead of a chapter of training, I decided to have Koneko steal from a bucket. As it says in the texts, I decided for Koneko to have a priority over fish. At first, it was only for humor, before remembering that she was a nekoshou, so she was part cat, and cats usually loved fish to a large degree.**

 **Note: By the way; I haven't forgotten about the fact that Rias killed Issei. I have a reason for not revealing her treachery.**

 **Note: Should Taberu, and Issei keep the crab?**

 **Note: I've decided to just update on Thursday's.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see what you think of this chapter.**


	24. Training Finale

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **[Training: Boosted Gear]**

There was only a day left for training before The Rating Game between Rias, and Riser. As such, the entire group found themselves in a clearing, all in their jersey's.

"I need you to use your Boosted Gear, Ise." Rias ordered, as she stared at his direction. He tilted his head confused.

"Didn't you forbid me from using it while training here?" He asked. She smiled, and shook her head.

"You weren't allowed to use it, _without_ my permission." She put extra empathize on the without, before turning to Kiba.

"Kiba, you won't mind partnering up with Issei, do you?" She ask/ordered.

"Not at all." Kiba said, as she walked until she was opposite of Issei.

"I won't be going easy on you Ise-kun." She declared.

"Neither shall I. Boosted Gear!" He shouted, swinging his arm in front of him. His left arm was covered in a green energy, before dissipating revealing his Sacred Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

"Good. Now again." Rias ordered. He nodded, before clenching his fist, the green jewel shining brightly.

 **[Boost!]**

"You can do better." She said, making him frown. He looked down at his Sacred Gear, and thrusted it forward.

 **[Boost!]**

"Keep going." She ordered. He grimaced but nodded, as he thrusted his arm forward multiple times.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

"Twelve power-ups is a record isn't it?" Akeno wondered, as she stared at him, amused.

"Alright stop." Rias ordered, as he complied.

"Do you see how far you've come? Before now, you had never been able to endure for this long." She said, as he stared at his Sacred Gear in wonder.

"The results of your training is clear just now... Alright, let's keep going." She ordered, arms crossed.

"Right." He agreed, facing Kiba.

"Let's Go!" He shouted, a golden insignia appeared above the shining green jewel.

 **[Explosion!]**

A bright yellow aura shot upwards from him, filling him with power.

"Alright, I wan't you to fight Kiba in that state. Kiba, you know what to do." She said, glancing at her knight who nodded.

"Of course, Buchou!" She said, as she leapt into the air, a wooden bokken in her hand. Issei blocked her attack with the Boosted Gear, before pushing her away. She leapt back, onto her knees frowning at him.

"Alright Issei. Now release all of your power onto him." Rias ordered.

"Yes!" He said, holding his armored hand, outstretched as a small reddish orb formed in his hand. As Kiba sprinted towards him, he grunted as he cocked his arm back, and punched the orb, causing it to shoot forward like a laser. Eyes widening, Kiba maneuvered herself, so she moved around the attack. The laser flew towards a nearby mountain, creating an explosion. Once the explosion had settled, the dust scattered, revealing a mountain with a long trench, and a massive hole in it.

"""Eh?""" Everyone except for Koneko, and Rias said.

 **[Reset!]**

As though his strings were cut off, Issei dropped to his knees. Thankfully for him, a tendril of ashes kept him from falling onto his face. The ashes, slowly formed a chair for him to sit on, as Rias approached.

"Alright, this match is over. Good job you two." She praised, once she had reached them. Both of them nodded, Issei's more sluggish.

"Yumi. How was it?" She asked her knight.

"I was surprised. I wanted to finish the fight in one blow." She said, slightly out of breath, as she held up her bokken which snapped in half.

"Even though I tried to break through his defence, I was unable to, because his body was to hard to pierce. If the battle was to continue, I would have been forced to simply run away due to losing my weapon." She explained. She nodded, before turning to Issei.

"Thank you Yumi. Do you see Ise?" She asked him, making him tilt his head.

"Um... See what...?" He asked. She sighed amused, before pointing at the hole.

"With your Boosted Gear, you have the potential to be as strong as a high-level devil. An example of a high-level devil's attack would be that hole." She said, as his eyes widened in shock.

"Your body went through the basic training, becoming a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that improves your power drastically. Even now as I speak, your body is growing stronger, and stronger, enough to handle the increase in power. With this Sacred Gear, you can become the strongest being in the world, as long as you improve your basics. The amount of power that increases, depends on how much initial strength you have. This applies for your speed, and stamina as well.

You are a key player in tomorrow's game. Your strength will be the factor that determines the outcome of the battle. If you were to fight by yourself, then it would be horrific as you'd have your guard down as you power up. Thankfully this is a team battle, so you will have comrades that will support you. We can win this if we work together." She said, making him give her a determined grin. Smiling at him, she turned to the rest of her peerage who had listened in.

"Let's show those who look down on us. it doesn't matter if our opponent is a Phoenix, or not. Let's show them all the power of Rias Gremory, and her servants!" She shouted.

"""""Yes!"""""

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I hope You Enjoyed This Chapter.**

 **The Training Montage is over, and next chapter marks the beginning of the Battle between the Phoenix, and the Crimson Princess of Ruin.**

 **Note: Should I depict Riser as Canon, or should I make him a decent person? When I say decent, I'm not going to turn him into a whole new person or something.**

 **Note: Should I switch back to 1st Person/Taberu POV?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and hope to know what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
